Mi particular versión de la quinta temporada
by martagh
Summary: Esta es mi visión particular de cómo sería la quinta temporada de The Vampire Diaries, centrándome en Delena. No contiene spoilers de la quinta temporada.
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de The CW y de L. , yo solo me he tomado la libertad de escribir sobre ellos.**

**Como una aspirante a guionista que soy, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir mi particular quinta temporada de The Vampire Diaries. **

**Os dejo aquí con algunas escenas que se me han ido viniendo a la cabeza, no he escrito capítulos completos pero sí he creado una secuencia de escenas en torno a Damon y Elena. Antes de nada, pedir disculpas por la falta de descripciones, ya que, como he dicho antes, soy aspirante a guionista y las descripciones que hago son algo más técnicas (distribución de personajes, escenario y poco más). Espero que esto no suponga un gran problema.**

* * *

Jeremy está en la entrada de la mansión Salvatore con Caroline y Tyler. Estos han venido a recoger a Elena para ir a la universidad. Mientras esperan que Elena baje, hablan.

-Así que vas a instalarte aquí –dice Caroline-. Con Damon.  
-Sí. No me ha quedado otra después de que mi hermana quemase nuestra casa conmigo dentro –responde Jeremy algo divertido-. Todo esto me sigue sonando raro.  
-Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Caroline-. La gente cree que estás muerto.  
-Damon se encarga de eso.  
-¿No será un poco difícil de hacer creer teniendo en cuenta que todos llevan verbena?  
-Bueno, cosas más raras han ocurrido –responde Jeremy aún divertido por la situación.

Sucede un momento de silencio.

-Elena no tardará en bajar –asegura Jeremy.  
-Ya... –responde una Caroline dudosa.

Vemos las escaleras de la mansión. Se escucha levemente el agua de la ducha. Más tarde, aparece el pasillo de la planta de arriba. Cuanto más nos acercamos a la habitación de Damon, más fuerte se escucha la ducha. Se ve la habitación de Damon vacía, pero se escucha a Elena reír. Vemos a Elena y Damon en la ducha. Ella apoyada contra la pared y Damon delante de ella. Él la besa despacio, dulcemente, en el cuello y ella ríe.

-Damon... –susurra Elena-. Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de universidad... -Damon se detiene, la mira a los ojos y ella le acaricia la cara y sonríe-. Bueno, no importa... - Elena desliza la mano tras la nuca de Damon y lo acerca a ella para besarle mejor.

Tiempo después, Elena descienda las escaleras y camina hacia la puerta para reunirse con el resto. Damon camina detrás de ella cargando con las maletas.

-Ya estoy -anuncia Elena feliz mirando a Caroline y después a Tyler.

Caroline mira de reojo a Damon y después a ella.

-Espero que te haya sentado bien la ducha –dice Caroline algo irónica.

Elena se sonroja levemente.

Tyler da un paso hacia delante y le coge las maletas a Damon - Deja que te ayude...

Elena, Caroline y Tyler en el coche rumbo a la facultad. Caroline conduce. Tyler está de copiloto y Elena se sienta en la parte trasera del coche.

-No tienes por qué ser tan desagradable con Damon... –reprocha Elena mirando a Caroline.  
-¿Ah no? Que sea tu novio ahora no significa que tenga que llevarme genial con él –responde Caroline alterada.  
-Pues deberías. Eres mi amiga, y me gustaría que os llevaseis bien. No puedo estar mediando entre tú y él eternamente. Sé que estás disgustada porque le elegí a él en lugar de a Stefan, pero Damon no tiene la culpa de eso. Si quieres enfadarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.  
-No estoy disgustada porque le eligieses a él, es solo que no lo entiendo... –confiesa Caroline.  
-Dale la oportunidad de conocerle y lo entenderás. Solo te pido eso.  
-Está bien... –acepta Caroline-. Pero no pretendas que haga cenitas de parejas con vosotros ni nada de eso.  
-Vale... -riendo levemente.


	2. Capitulo 2

La joven compañera de habitación de Elena y Caroline se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño con ropa y neceser en mano, lista para tomar una ducha antes de ir a clase. Se escucha el agua brotando de la ducha.

-Elena -dice aporreando la puerta-, date prisa. Voy a llegar tarde a clase.

No hay contestación, pero el agua ha dejado de brotar de la ducha. Un leve susurro desde el otro lado de la puerta se hace escuchar. Acto seguido, la puerta se abre. La joven se queda sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos ven: un chico de pelo oscuro mojado y ojos claros mirándola. La chica no puede evitar ruborizarse al comprobar que el chico tan solo llevaba puesto una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto su espectacular figura atlética. La puerta termina de abrirse por completo y justo detrás del chico, Elena aparece también en toalla y con el cabello mojado.

-Lo siento, Hanna, creo que hemos acaparado el baño – se disculpa Elena algo ruborizada pero divertida.

-No... no importa -alcanza a decir la joven.

Hanna agacha la cabeza y entra en el baño mientras vislumbra por el rabillo del ojo cómo Elena rodea con sus manos la nuca del chico y se pone de puntillas para besar sus labios mientras este rodea su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

**00000**

Hall de la mansión Salvatore. Suena el timbre de la puerta. Damon se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Creí que te habías ido a la universidad con Elena –dice Katherine sorprendida al verle-. ¿No es tu amorcito ahora?  
-No pinto nada en una universidad. Además, alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar el fuerte. Y procurar que el pequeño Gilbert no se meta en líos.  
-Así que estás de niñera.  
-Y, por lo que veo, también esperar que sea tu niñera, ¿no?

Katherine intenta hablar, pero solo abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar

-Tienes miedo de lo que te hará Klaus cuando descubra que eras humana –continúa diciendo Damon-. Y esperas que te proteja. ¿Por qué crees que haría tal cosa? Mataste a Jeremy y le hiciste pasar un infierno a Elena.  
-He vivido mucho, siglos. Tengo información que podría resultar muy valiosa.  
-Debería partirte el cuello ahora mismo.  
-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –le desafía.  
-Porque por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, vales más viva que muerta.  
-Bien... –Katherine da un paso adelante y Damon pone una mano en la puerta impidiéndole el paso-. ¿Qué...?  
-Lo siento, pero creo haber sido bastante claro al decirte que no me fío de ti.

Jeremy aparece por detrás de Damon y contempla la escena.

-¡Déjame pasar! –pide Katherine.  
-No –responde un Damon divertido-. Esta es zona anti-zorras-egoístas. Lo siento.  
-Damon... ¿A dónde voy a ir si no?  
-Ese no es problema mío. He dicho que voy a protegerte, no que vaya a ser tu casero.

Bonnie se aparece al lado de Jeremy.  
-Déjela pasar –le pide la bruja a Jeremy, quien la mira unos segundos dudoso.  
-Puedes pasar –anuncia finalmente.  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Damon consternado girándose para mirar a Jeremy, mientras Katherine pasa.

Jeremy dirige una mirada a su lado para que Damon entienda por qué ha dejado pasar a la ahora humana Katherine.

-¿En serio? – vuelve a preguntar Damon indignado mirando al mismo lado que Jeremy-. ¿Vas a hacerle caso a ella?  
-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? –pregunta una Katherine confusa.  
-La brujita fantasma cree que es buena idea que te instales aquí –responde Damon girándose para mirar a Katherine-. Bueno... El dueño de la casa decide -señalando teatralmente a Jeremy antes de irse al salón.

**00000**

Hanna y Caroline están en la cocina de su nuevo apartamento.

-No sabía que Elena tuviese novio... –confiesa Hanna.  
-¿Ya has conocido a Damon? –pregunta Caroline.  
-Más que a él, a sus pectorales –Caroline la mira raro-. Salió esta mañana del baño en toalla –se defiende la joven.  
-Sí, Damon es un poco exhibicionista – coincide Caroline riendo-. Ya te acostumbrarás.  
-¿Llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?  
-Oficialmente desde antes del verano, pero están juntos desde antes... Una historia un tanto complicada.  
-¿De qué lo conoce?  
-Elena salía con su hermano Stefan en el instituto.  
-Elena salió con el hermano de su novio? –pregunta Hanna algo escandalizada.  
-Sí, así fue cómo se conocieron.  
-¿Y qué pasó? -interroga Hanna curiosa  
-Lo típico: la atracción del hermano malo. Elena y Stefan pasaron por una mala situación. Damon estuvo ahí apoyándola y Elena acabó colándose por él.  
-¿Y dejó a Stefan por Damon?  
-Tardó un tiempo en tomar la decisión, en aclarar sus sentimientos por ambos.  
-¿Y que pasó con el hermano? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?  
-Aún está tratando de aceptarlo –responde Caroline algo apagada.  
-Veo que tú eras partidaria de Stefan.  
-No me desagrada la decisión que ha tomado, es solo que Damon en muy bipolar a veces.  
-¿Tú también saliste con Damon? –inquiere Hanna al notar el tono en que Caroline habla del joven.  
-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?  
-Parece que guardas algo de resentimiento.  
-Es algo complicado.  
-¿Más complicado que salir con los mismos chicos que tu amiga? – pregunta Hanna divertida.  
-Y eso que no hemos mencionado a Matt...  
-Matt también salió con las dos? – pregunta Hanna sorprendida. Las chicas le habían presentado a Matt el día anterior y no había notado nada extraño en su comportamiento con ellas, se veía que eran muy buenos amigos.  
-Sí, primero con Elena y después conmigo. Como ves, todo queda en familia.

Las chicas escuchan a Elena hablar por teléfono alterada.

-Hablando de exs... -dice Caroline en voz baja para que solo Hanna la oiga.  
-¿Pero cómo has dejado que Katherine se instale en tu casa? –recrimina Elena subiendo el tono de voz irritada-. No, me da igual que no tenga a donde ir. No quiero que viva bajo el mismo techo que tú y que mi hermano. No, no estoy celosa, Damon. Simplemente no me fío de ella... Está bien, hablamos luego -cuelga el móvil.  
-¿Va todo bien? –pregunta Caroline.  
-Katherine –responde Elena aún alterada-, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que instalarse en la casa de Damon. Con todo lo que ha hecho... No entiendo cómo la deja quedarse. En serio que no lo entiendo... -dice yéndose de la habitación.  
-¿Esa tal Katherine es ex de Damon? –pregunta Hanna a Caroline.  
-Y de Stefan. Una zorra de cuidado...

**00000**

Caroline y Elena hablan a solas.

-¿Por qué crees que Damon la ha dejado instalarse en su casa?  
-No lo sé –responde una Elena confusa-, puede que aun sienta algo por ella. No digo que siga enamorado de Katherine, pero la quiso durante casi siglo y medio, un sentimiento como ese no desaparece así como así. Puede que solo quiera protegerla, saber que está bien. No le hizo ninguna gracia que yo intentara matarla, a pesar de todo lo que Katherine nos ha hecho, de todo lo que le ha hecho...  
-¿Crees que Katherine está tramando algo? –pregunta Caroline a su amiga.  
-¿Con Damon? No lo creo. Está indefensa ahora, solo quiere protección y, de paso, alguien que la transforme.  
-Pero Damon no hará eso, ¿verdad? –inquiere Caroline preocupada ante la posibilidad de que Katherine vuelva a ser vampira.  
-Todo depende de lo que Katherine ofrezca a cambio. Ha vivido mucho tiempo, puede tener información valiosa. De todas formas, ya no es un peligro. Le di la cura porque iba a matarme. Aunque volviese a ser vampira no será más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros, no podrá hacernos daño, nunca más.  
-¡Pero mató a Jeremy! –grita Caroline sin comprender cómo a Elena se le podría pasar por la cabeza hacerle un favor a alguien que tanto mal le ha hecho-. ¿Y tú vas a hacerlo un favor ahora?  
-Aún no sabemos qué vamos a hacer, Caroline –aclara Elena algo cansada-. No es tan fácil...

**00000**

Damon y Elena están en la habitación de Damon. Sentados en la cama de él.

-Si Klaus se entera de que Katherine es humana la utilizará para crear híbridos, y no sé tú, pero yo ya estoy harto de que intenten matarme con su veneno...  
-¿Así que ese es tu plan? –pregunta Elena-. ¿Transformarla?  
-No tengo ningún plan. Tampoco he dicho que vaya a hacerlo. No voy a darle esa satisfacción...  
-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
-Matarla sería demasiado fácil, ¿no?  
-Damon... –le riñe golpeándole levemente el brazo.  
-Está bien, solo era una propuesta –se defiende Damon-. La cuestión es: ¿qué nos conviene más: hacer un trato con Katherine o con Klaus?  
-Es cuestión de ver qué nos ofrece Katherine... -concluye Elena mientras se pone de rodillas encima de la cama, jugueteando con el pelo de Damon antes de besarle.

Damon le rodea la cintura y continúa el beso.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto. A estar así, contigo –confiesa Elena distanciando levemente sus labios, para mirar a Damon a los ojos, mientras acaricia su pelo.  
-Tienes toda una eternidad por delante... –responde Damon apretándola más contra él.  
-Bueno es saberlo... –dice Elena subiéndose encima de las rodillas de él y volviéndole a besar.

Pasado un rato de besos cada vez más pasional, Damon le muerde el labio a Elena y esta se ríe. Luego, él la tumba en la cama y continúan los besos.

Oyen a alguien abrir la puerta. Ambos se incorporan en la cama y ven a Katherine agitando una botella de Bourbon vacía.

-Siento interrumpir –dice Katherine con voz pícara-. Pero se nos ha acabado el Bourbon.  
-Pues coge otra cosa –responde un Damon enfadado y sin dirigirle la mirada, mirando solo a Elena, a quien aún sujeta la cintura con una mano.  
-Ese es el problema –continúa la humana-, que no hay otra cosa. Si voy a tener que quedarme encerrada aquí, por lo menos me gustaría tener algo de diversión.  
-Puedes irte si quieres –propone Damon girándose para mirarla-, nadie te retiene aquí.  
-Qué malos humos... –murmura Katherine mientras se gira para irse, vuelve a mirarlos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa burlona-. Podéis continuar con lo que estabais haciendo.

Elena suspira y se tumba en la cama de lado. Damon refunfuña cabreado. Elena le acaricia el brazo. Este se tumba a su lado y ella le acaricia la cara.

-Ignórala –aconseja la joven-. Solo está aburrida porque no tiene a nadie a quien ir fastidiando.  
-No la soporto –asegura Damon mientras Elena le sigue acariciando con dulzura-. Suerte que te tengo a aquí.

Elena le da un beso, se abrazan juntando sus frentes y permanecen así un tiempo con los ojos cerrados.


	3. Capítulo 3

Damon acompaña a Elena al campus, allí se encuentran con Tyler, Caroline, Matt y Hanna. Elena presenta oficialmente a Damon a Hanna. La joven, al estrechar la mano con él se estremece y se queda un rato en trance.

-¿Estás bien, Hanna? –pregunta Elena preocupada.

-Sí –responde ella apartándose de Damon asustada.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la reacción de Hanna, pero intentan no darle importancia. Piensan que tal vez sea que Damon la intimida o que le da vergüenza haberle visto en toalla.

**00000**

Hanna aprovecha una ocasión de estar a solas con Elena para hablar con ella.

-Elena, creo que debería contarte algo.

-Adelante, habla sin miedo –la anima esta.

-Es que no quiero que me tomes por un bicho raro –confiesa Hanna tímidamente.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Está bien... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero desde chica tengo una especie de habilidad.

-¿Te refieres a magia o algo así?

-Algo así. Una de las cosas de las que soy capaz es de predecir la muerte... Y eso es lo que vi cuando toqué a Damon antes.

Elena se pone nerviosa ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "predecir la muerte"? –pregunta temerosa-. ¿Su muerte?

-No lo sé. Cuando lo veo no sé si la persona a la que toco es la víctima o el asesino –ante la mirada fulminante de Elena, Hanna prosigue-. No quiero decir que Damon sea un asesino, solo digo lo que vi. Sé lo que sois, lo que sois todos. Lo presentí nada más veros. Sé que no sois malos, por eso quería advertirte. Es posible que Damon está en peligro.

-¿Sabes cuándo va a pasar? ¿O dónde?

-No, solo sé que pasará. Es el destino, está escrito. La escena se producirá, intentes evitarla o no, solo puedes cambiar el resultado.

-¿Cómo?

-Que tenga cuidado, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Soy una _aprendiz de brujería_, no puedo hacer nada más. Lo siento.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic de la serie, espero que os esté gustando. **

**PD: Intentaré actualizar todo lo rápido que pueda. Aviso que esto en modo creativo y que la historia se está desarrollando rápidamente en mi cabeza, por lo que no creo que me cueste mucho tiempo continuar publicando capítulos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo un nuevo "capítulo" de mi fanfic. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por comentar. Me alegra que os haya gustado. Si hay algo que no os guste, estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Hall de la mansión Salvatore. Llaman al timbre. Damon va a abrir.

-¿Sheriff Forbes, a qué se debe la visita? –saluda Damon mientras se apoya en el umbral de la puerta.  
-¿Está aquí Elena? –pregunta la sheriff seria.  
-No, está en la universidad –responde él serenándose-. ¿De qué quiere hablar con ella?  
-En realidad, quería hablar contigo.

Damon se retira de la puerta y deja a la sheriff que pase.

-Soy todo oídos –dice este mientras caminan hacia el salón.  
-En las dos últimas semanas ha habido cuatro desapariciones de alumnos de la universidad de Whitmore.  
-Por tu tono, me da que piensas que es obra de vampiros.  
-¿Qué otra cosa si no? –pregunta ella.  
-Siento decirte, Liz, que no todo lo que pase en el pueblo es cosa de vampiros. Hay humanos psicópatas por ahí que también mata gente, ¿sabes? Lo mismo se han ido de fiesta y andarán borrachos por ahí a saber dónde. Los universitarios son así.  
-Me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo a los chicos –confiesa la mujer-. Quería que lo supieras, sé que harás lo que tengas que hacer para protegerlos.  
-Eso sin duda –afirma Damon-. Gracias por la advertencia, Liz. Echaré un vistazo por allí para asegurarme. Avísame si hay novedades.  
-Descuida.

**00000**

Esa misma tarde, Damon se pasa por el campus. Está paseando por los alrededores del edificio donde estudia Elena cuando esta lo ve y se dirige hacia él.

-No sabía que vendrías –dice Elena acercándose hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo sabía que vendría –responde Damon secamente.  
-¿Y esa cara? –pregunta Elena algo preocupada- ¿A qué viene estar tan serio?  
-Me da mal rollo la universidad –responde un Damon evasivo, intentando bromear.  
-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? –pregunta Elena sonriente, jugando con la cremallera de la cazadora de él.  
-Venía a comprobar si mi princesita tiene todo lo que necesita.  
-Pues, si te soy sincera, no –dice Elena agachando la cabeza-. Aquí falta algo, algo muy importante.  
-¿El qué?  
-Tú –responde ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
-Por eso hacemos servicios a domicilio, señorita –dice Damon siguiéndole el juego.

Elena ríe, tira del cuello de la cazadora hacia ella y se pone de puntillas para besarle. Al separarse, se ve tras ellos a un grupo de jóvenes universitarias cuchicheando y mirándolos.

-Creo que me acabo de convertir en la más envidiada del campus –bromea Elena.  
-Pues habrá que hacer gala de ello, ¿no? –propone Damon rodeando los hombros de ella mientras se gira para irse juntos de allí. Elena le rodea la cintura con sus abrazo mientras apoya la cabeza en el pecho de su chico.

**00000**

Damon y Elena está paseando por el campus abrazados.

-Damon, tengo que contarte algo.

-Claro –dice deteniéndose para mirarse a la cara.

-Se trata de Hanna, dice que vio algo cuando te tocó esta mañana. Dice que presenció la muerte.

-¿Es una bruja? –pregunta dudoso.

-Sí, y sabe lo que somos. Por eso mismo, tengo miedo de que tenga razón, que algo malo vaya a pasarte y que no pueda hacer nada para impedirlo –confiesa asustada.

-Elena –la llama elevándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-, te prometo que estaré bien. No permitiré que nada nos separe, ¿entendido? Nada –asegura este antes de posar sus labios en los de ella.

**00000**

Elena acude a Jeremy para que le ayude a contactar con Bonnie. Quiere saber cómo impedir que aquello que vio Hanna la suceda a Damon.

-Bonnie dice que no puede hacer nada, Elena –dice Jeremy transmitiendo el mensaje de la bruja muerta-, pero que puede ayudar a Hanna a desarrollar sus poderes para así ayudaros a estar previstos para cualquier cosa.

-¿Crees que funcionará? –pregunta Elena a su amiga aunque no pueda verla.

-Lo hará –responden Jeremy y Bonnie.

Desde ese momento, Hanna se reuniría con Jeremy y con Bonnie para tomar lecciones de brujería.

**00000**

Es de noche. Damon está tumbado en su cama hablando con Elena por móvil, quien también está tumbada en la cama de su apartamento.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva compañera de habitación? –pregunta Damon para entablar una conversación.  
-Adaptándose a las novedades. ¿Y la tuya?  
-Acabando con todas las reservas de Bourbon. Otra vez –bromea, haciendo que Elena ría.  
-Te echo de menos –confiesa ella.  
-Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana...  
-Demasiado tiempo.  
-Puedo hacer una escapadita si quieres –propone el vampiro-. Ir a verte.  
-Me encantaría, pero no me agrada la idea de dejar a Jeremy solo con la psicópata de Katherine, por muy humana e indefensa que sea.  
-Entonces, vas a tener que venir tú a hacerme una visita...  
-Acabo de empezar la universidad y ya he llegado tarde a clase una vez por tu culpa, ¿y ahora pretendes que haga pellas? –le acusa esta divertida ante la propuesta de su novio.  
-¿Por qué no? Eres vampira, puedes hacer lo que quieras... Además, tienes toda la eternidad para ir a la universidad, no sé a qué viene tanto interés por ir ahora.  
-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, Damon. Solo quiero disfrutar de estos primeros años de inmortalidad casi inapreciable para vivir una vida normal, como si aun estuviese viva, como si aun fuese humana. Tranquilo, no tengo intención de repetir el instituto una y otra vez.  
-No pienso dejarte hacerlo. Demasiadas horas sin ti.  
-Tienes toda la eternidad por delante para estar conmigo, te acabarás aburriendo de mí, ya lo verás –dice Elena divertida.  
-Eso jamás –responde un Damon sincero-. Nunca me cansaré de ti. Te lo aseguro.

Elena sonríe.

-Más te vale cumplir tu palabra... –dice ella mirando distraída la hora del despertador-. Mañana madrugo, así que... Buenas noches, Damon.  
-Dulces sueños, princesa –le desea este antes de colgar.

Katherine aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ooh qué romántico... –se burla esta.  
-¿Qué quieres, Katherine? – pregunta Damon sin ganas de seguirle el juego.  
-Que tengas novia no significa que tengas que ser un aburrido -Damon le responde con una silenciosa mirada asesina-. Está bien, necesito hacer unas compras. Y necesito que me acompañes.  
-¿Quién te crees que soy, tu chófer?  
-No, mi protector. Y como tal, has de procurar que no me pase nada.

Damon refunfuña mientras se levanta y se pone la cazadora.

-Sería más fácil si me dieses tu sangre –sugiere Katherine.  
-No cuela, Katherine. ¿A dónde diablos pretendes ir de compras a estas horas?

Katherine sonríe maléficamente.

**00000**

-¿En serio?¿La casa de Ric? ¿Me has hecho venir a la casa de Alaric de madrugada para "hacer unas compras"? –se queja Damon harto de los jueguecitos de Katherine.  
-Aún guardáis granadas de matalobos y armas aquí, ¿no? – pregunta ella mientras registra entre los cajones.  
-Sí, eso creo.  
-Si me ayudas a buscar tardaremos menos, ¿sabes?  
-¿Cómo es que hasta siendo humana eres tan mandona? -se vuelve a quejar Damon mientras camina hacia una cómoda cercana a ella, de donde saca un par de estacas y una bolsa pequeña con hierbas-. Se nos están acabando las provisiones de matalobos...

Katherine le quita la bolsa de la mano y la observa con cuidado.

-Pues habrá que administrarla bien... –dice ella guárdanse la bolsa en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, para luego rebuscar en el cajón donde Damon ha sacado las cosas-. ¿Y la verbena? ¿Dónde la tenéis? –pregunta preocupada.  
-Se nos acabó hace tiempo. No queda ni una sola gota en Mystic Falls, al menos que cojas agua del suministro de agua del pueblo...  
-No sería mala idea.  
-Ya, bueno, pero de eso te encargas tú solita. Estoy harto de quemarme por culpa de esa maldita cosa.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Pues estamos de vuelta con un capitulo nuevo. Nunca me cansaré de agradeceros los reviews y el hecho de que leáis este fic. En serio, significa mucho para mí que os guste. No destaco mucho por mi optimismo y amor propio, algo muy peligroso en alguien que pretende formar algún día parte de todo este mundillo del cine tan duro como es a veces; así que el hecho de ver que lo que escribo tiene buena acogida, me da esperanzas, de que lo que hago no está tan mal. Muchas gracias.**

**Por cierto, con respecto a tu comentario, UshieVictoria, yo estoy convencida de que será Damon el primero (después de Jeremy y Stefan, claro) en descubrir que Bonnie está muerta. Damon es muy intuitivo a la hora de descubrir cuándo alguien esconde algo y, además, Jeremy se ha instalado en su casa, le va a costar mucho ocultárselo... Yo personalmente, en el fic no voy a hacer referencia al momento en que descubren lo de Bonnie dado que me parece más lógico que se enterasen durante el verano y mi fic empieza con el primer día de universidad. Me resulta difícil de creer que tu mejor amiga desaparezca sin despedirse y en todo el verano no intente comunicarse contigo, dudo que esa trama les dure mucho si deciden comenzar la temporada desconociendo lo de Bonnie.**

**Y sí, ****Sandy Petrova, el Delena es demasiado ideal. Me gustaría poder crear algo de conflicto para hacerlo más realista y eso, pero basta con que los enfrente para reconciliarlos al rato. Soy incapaz de separar a este par, y menos ahora que al fin han conseguido estar juntos...**

**Me gustaría poder actualizar más rápido, pero hay una trama que tengo que intercalar a la historia y que no está resultando nada fácil de desarrollar. Sé que debo hacer, más o menos, pero la inspiración no llega, y cuando no llega es difícil. Me estoy rebanando los sesos intentando buscar una escena clave de la que poder tirar, pero cuanto más se fuerzan algunas cosas es peor. Hay veces que hay que dejar reposar las cosas, despejar la mente y dejar que las piezas que faltan del puzzle aparezcan por sí solas.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, os dejo la continuación y, si tenéis alguna duda/crítica/sugerencia, soy todo oídos.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Damon y Elena están dando un paseo por la noche. Ambos caminan cogidos de la mano. Elena está muy interesada en saber más sobre el pasado de él y todo se convierte en un cúmulo de preguntas y respuestas, donde Damon interviene ocasionalmente devolviendo preguntas a la joven, lo cuál sorprende a Elena, dado que su vida no le resulta para nada apasionante comparada con la de Damon.

-¿Así que solo ha habido tres chicos en tu vida? -pregunta Damon curioso.  
-A la tercera va la vencida -asiente Elena con una sonrisa-. ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
-¿Chicos? Ninguno -responde él burlón.  
-Sabes a qué me refiero -se queja ella riendo por la actitud de su chico-. ¿Cuántas chicas ha habido en tu vida?  
-Si te soy sincero, ni idea. Hay como unos 20 o 30 años de memoria perdida -dice él gesticulando con una mano, haciendo un movimiento de ondeo simulando la neblina.  
-¿En serio? ¿Tienes 20 o 30 años de memoria en blanco? -pregunta ella sorprendida.  
-Bueno, más que en blanco, yo lo llamaría confusión. No sé cómo explicarlo. Estaba cabreado con Stefan, conmigo mismo, con todo. Apagué el interruptor de la humanidad y me dejé llevar por los instintos. Es en los años 70 cuando los recuerdos parecen mantenerse más estables...  
-Cuando te encontraste con Lexie.  
-Un poco antes, pero sí, supongo que por aquel entonces -coincide él.  
-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiase?  
-Supongo que el botón del apagado estaba fallando -responde Damon riendo levemente-. Un vampiro no puede tener sus sentimiento apagados por mucho tiempo. Una de las cosas que más nos definen, y a la vez nos hace débiles, es que sentimos demasiado.  
-Todo se magnifica -afirma ella.  
-Exacto.  
-Pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta -le reprocha Elena-. ¿Cuántas?  
-No quieras saber -le aconseja él.  
-Vamos, no pueden ser tantas...  
-Son muchos años los que he vivido -le recuerda Damon.  
-¿Cien? -pregunta ella-. ¿Mil? -insiste de nuevo cuando este niega con la cabeza-. Vale, tienes razón, prefiero no saber -termina añadiendo cuando Damon vuelve a negar con la cabeza.  
-¿Qué importa con cuantas mujeres he estado? Si ni recuerdo sus nombres, o sus rostros. Tú eres la única para mí, Elena. Las demás no importan, nunca han importado.  
-Eso no es cierto, ¿qué hay de Katherine? -le recuerda ella, algo dolorida al recordar que Katherine, quien también recibió el amor incondicional de Damon, ahora vive bajo el mismo techo que su novio.  
-Aquello terminó hace mucho. Jamás he sentido tanto por alguien como siento por ti. Eres el amor de mi existencia, ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta? Te quiero, a ti, solo a ti, Elena.  
-Yo también te quiero, Damon -afirma ella feliz.

Damon la rodea con sus brazos, para luego darle un tímido beso en el pelo. La pareja, abrazada, se encamina en silencio hacia la casa de ella.

**00000**

Caroline, Elena y Hanna están en la cocina preparando la cena. Damon está al lado de Elena, preparando la salsa de la pasta. Elena coge la cuchara de madera que Damon tiene en la mano y prueba la salsa.

-Hmm... No sabía que cocinases tan bien.

-Es una receta familiar, de los primeros Salvatore –afirma Damon orgulloso de sus ancestros.  
-Mis felicitaciones a ellos.

-Tengo que irme –dice poco después Damon mirando su reloj-, he quedado con los chicos para cenar.

Damon se acerca a Elena y le da un beso de despedida. Cuando Damon se va, Caroline mira a Elena de forma interrogativa.

-¿"Los chicos"? –pregunta la rubia.  
-Jeremy, Matt, Stefan... –responde Elena-. ¿Tyler no te lo dijo?  
-No. ¿Desde cuándo quedan los chicos para cenar?  
-Pues desde que nadie intenta matarnos...  
-¿Qué creéis que harán? -pregunta Caroline curiosa.  
-Son chicos, tienen un mansión para ellos solos y no hay chicas que los vigile –dice Hanna-. Está claro.  
-Comer pizza mientras juegan a la Xbox –dicen las tres a la vez.  
-Y Damon sirviendo chupitos –prosigue Elena divertida.

**00000**

Los chicos están en el salón de la mansión Salvatore. Jeremy y Matt juegan a un juego de guerra en la Xbox. Hay cajas de pizza vacías. Stefan y Tyler hablan tranquilamente. Damon aparece en la sala con una botella de Bourbon y vasos de chupito y empieza a repartirlos.

-¿Y yo qué? -se queja Jeremy al ver que a él no le da vaso.  
-Tú eres menor –responde Damon.  
-¿En serio? Acabo de volver a la vida, eso se merece una celebración.  
-Lo siento, pero si tu hermana se entera de que te he dado alcohol me mata –dice Damon tajantemente.  
-Alaric, échame un cable –pide Jeremy mirando hacia arriba.  
-Damon tiene razón –coincide Alaric apareciendo al lado de Jeremy.  
-¿Alguien podría traducirme lo que ha dicho el "alma" de la fiesta? – pregunta Damon irónico.  
-Ha dicho que no –responde Matt divertido mientras arrebata a Damon la botella de la mano.  
-Gracias por el apoyo, amigo –agradece Damon levantando su vaso de Bourbon hacia donde se supone que debería estar Alaric, para luego mirar a Stefan-. Oye, Steff, ¿te importaría poner algo de música mientras yo voy a por más bebidas?  
-Claro, sin problemas –dice Stefan dirigiéndose hacia el mp4 que está enganchado en el aparato de música y pone una canción.

Damon aparece de repente a su lado, lo agarra de la solapa de la camisa y lo empotra contra la pared.

-¿Damon, qué haces? –pregunta Jeremy sorprendido.  
-¿Qué has hecho con Stefan? –le grita Damon a Stefan furioso.

-¿Damon, qué...? –Pregunta Tyler.  
-¡Contesta! –exige Damon a Stefan sin prestar atención al resto.  
-Me has pillado –dice Stefan riendo-. Sabía que eras muy intuitivo, Damon. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado contigo. Me descubriste a la primera cuando intenté hacerme pasar por Ric la última vez que nos encontramos cara a cara... ¿Pero esto? Hacer que ponga música... ¿Cómo un detalle tan inocente como ese puede delatar a alguien?  
-Silas... ¿Dónde está Stefan? –vuelve a exigir Damon.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que sigue con vida? –pregunta Silas.  
-Te juro que como le hayas hecho algo, yo...  
-¿Tú qué? – reta Silas burlón-. Soy inmortal, no puedes matarme, lo que significa que hasta que encuentres un modo de cumplir tus promesas, no son más que palabras que se las lleva el viento.  
-A ti sí que te va a llevar el viento cuando acabe contigo –jura Damon.

-Damon, suéltale –pide Matt tranquilizándole-. No irá a ninguna parte y no conseguiremos nada con amenazas.

Damon suelta a Silas de poco gana.

-Ahora, hablemos –continúa Matt.  
-¿Dónde está vuestra hospitalidad? Ofrecedme una copa primero –sugiere Silas.

**00000**

-¿La fiesta esta era de verdad o solo era parte del plan? –pregunta Silas curioso mirando a Damon.

Silencio. Damon le mira con odio.

-No, en serio –continúa Silas-, ¿qué me ha delatado?  
-Estabas sobreactuando –asegura Damon-, daba pena verte.  
-¿Por qué tienes la apariencia de Stefan? –pregunta Jeremy a Silas-. ¿Por qué no muestras tu verdadero rostro?  
-Porque ese es su verdadero rostro –responde Bonnie apareciéndose ante Jeremy.

**00000**

-¿Dónde está Damon? –quiere saber Silas  
-¿A caso te importa? –le dice Jeremy.

**00000**

Damon está en el lugar donde Silas arrojó a Stefan. Es de noche, todo el paisaje está muy oscuro. Damon está mirando la catarata desde arriba. Agudiza el oído y puede oír cómo Stefan lucha por no ahogarse.

-Maldita sea, Steff -maldice Damon mientras se coloca la linterna en la boca y se prepara para saltar.

Se lanza de cabeza. Cuando llega a la caja fuerte donde está Stefan, lucha por abrirla, pero como no lo consigue, intenta hacer un agujero. Cuando al fin consigue romperla, Damon saca a Stefan de allí y lo condice a la superficie. Ambos hermanos salen a la orilla y Stefan, jadeando, se aferra a los brazos de Damon.

-Silas -logra decir Stefan.  
-Sabía que tenía que haberte acompañado –se reprocha Damon-, lo sabía...

**00000**

Están todos reunidos en casa Salvatore.

-¿Cómo es posible que Stefan sea el doble de Silas? –pregunta Caroline-. Eso significaría...  
-Eso significaría que Stefan no es mi verdadero hermano –concluye un Damon serio.

Todos se quedan mirándole.

-Debía habértelo contado hace años, pero no era capaz –se disculpa Damon mirando a Stefan.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Damon? –le pregunta su hermano.  
-Padre me lo contó, poco después de desertar del ejército confederado. Dijo que de lo único que se avergonzaba era de haberme dado su apellido...

***Flashback***

_Es de noche. Damon está en el despacho de su padre. Ambos de pie, el padre da vueltas alterado tras el escritorio.__-¿Cómo se te ocurre desertar? Cómo te atreves a regresar a mi casa? –reprocha el señor Salvatore a su hijo.__  
__-Padre, este es mi hogar.__  
__-¿Tu hogar? Debía haberte entregado cuando tuve ocasión..._

_-¿A__ qué se refiere? –pregunta Damon extrañado ante las palabras de su padre.__  
__-No lo sabes... –dice el hombre bajando el tono, para luego volver a subirlo levemente-. ¿Cómo es que aún no te has dado cuenta?__  
__-¿Darme cuenta de qué?__  
__-No eres mi auténtico hijo. Tus verdaderos padres murieron hace años. Tu madre murió al darte luz, mientras que tu padre era incapaz de mirarte a los ojos -eras una decepción incluso recién nacido...- Intentaba arrojarte por el puente Wickery cuando un forajido que pretendía robarle le mató. El alcalde Lockwood me pidió que me hiciese cargo de ti hasta que te encontrasen un hogar... ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi esposa se encariñaría de aquel desdichado niño de ojos claros? Lamento cada día el haberte traído a esta casa y pido a Dios en cada oración que me perdone por odiarte y que me libere de ti.__  
_  
***Fin flashback***

-Damon... –intenta consular Elena mientras trata de acercarse a él para tocarle el brazo en señal de apoyo.  
-No... –la rechaza Damon levantando el brazo ligeramente y dando un paso hacia atrás, Elena se detiene-. Estoy bien.  
-Damon -logra decir Stefan al fin-, no importa lo que Padre dijese... Sigues siendo mi hermano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
-Claro, Steff... –responde Damon fingiendo indiferencia.  
-¿Podemos volver a lo importante? –sugiere Caroline ignorando la confesión de Damon-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Silas?

-¿Dónde lo habéis dejado? –pregunta Stefan a su amiga.

-Abajo, en la celda, pero dudo que sea suficiente para retenerle –responde Caroline.

-Soltadlo –ordena Damon-, se escapará de todas formas. Será mejor que no esté cera de nadie cuando eso ocurra. Ya encontraremos el modo de deshacernos de él, por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

**00000**

Tiempo después, cuando todos se han ido, Elena va a la habitación de Damon.

-¿No deberías volver a la facultad? –pregunta este de espaldas a ella antes de que la joven pudiese hablar.  
-Mañana no tengo clases. Además, quería ver cómo estabas.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de mi padre? Estoy bien -asegura Damon aún sin girarse.

Elena se mueve a velocidad vampírica y aparece ante él, sujetándole la cara con una mano para obligarle a mirarla a los ojos.

-Recuerda que yo también fui adoptada.  
-Tu padre biológico dio su vida por ti. Tu padre adoptivo también. Mi padre intentó matarme nada más nacer, mientras que el otro me mató, a mí y a Stefan, porque éramos una decepción para él. No puedes comparar nuestro pasado. No puedes –le reprocha esto último en un susurro casi inaudible.  
-Está bien, tienes razón –coincide ella-. No puedo comparar nuestro pasado, pero este es nuestro presente ahora, Damon. Tú y yo. Quiero estar contigo en los buenos momentos y apoyarte en los malos. Puede que creas que no, pero necesitas que te apoye en esto. Y aquí estoy, Damon. No voy a irme a ningún sitio esta noche porque mi sitio está aquí, contigo.

Momento de silencio. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Bajan la mirada a los labios. Damon suspira rendido. Juntan sus frentes y finalmente se funden en un tierno y emotivo beso.

A la mañana siguiente. Elena baja las escaleras de la mansión Salvatore feliz, bailando y fingiendo cantar mientras escucha música cañera. Está en ropa interior y lo único que lleva a parte de eso es una camisa negra de Damon con solo un par de botones abrochados. Va a la cocina, abre la nevera y al cerrarla, detrás de la puerta de la nevera aparece Stefan. La música se corta bruscamente. Ella se queda cortada.

-Stefan... Creía que te habías ido –confiesa tímidamente en voz baja.  
-Y lo hice –responde este mirándola de arriba a bajo-. Acabo de volver.  
-Yo... –balbucea Elena nerviosa, sin saber qué decir-. Voy a... -señalando al techo-. Será mejor que me ponga algo.

Stefan asiente en silencio, mientras la observa marchar.

**00000**

Cuando Elena vuelve a la universidad, Stefan va a hablar con Damon.

-Damon, la próxima vez que vayas a traerte a Elena a casa, avisa –reprocha Stefan a su hermano.  
-Lo siento, Stefan –se disculpa este arrepentido por no ser más sensible con su hermano-. Yo... -Stefan se va dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

**00000**

Damon y Elena están sentados en el sofá de la casa de ella, Elena acurrucada en su pecho y Damon acariciando su pelo.

-Stefan no lo está llevando nada bien... –confiesa Damon triste.  
-Sabíamos que esto no iba a ser fácil. He dejado a mi novio por su hermano. Por muy vampiros que seamos, nos afecta como a cualquiera.  
-Es que... No puedo estar así con él. Cada vez que me mira veo decepción en sus ojos. Es mi hermano pequeño, debería estar cuidando de él, no quitándole a su chica...

Elena se incorpora un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres un buen hermano mayor, Damon. Siempre cuidarás de él. No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos –le recuerda acariciándole la cara-, nada de esto es culpa tuya.  
-Y entonces, ¿por qué me sigo sintiendo culpable por querer tenerte?  
-Porque, por mucho que lo quieras aparentar, no eres egoísta. Y te importa lo que sienta tu hermano. Nadie puede culparte por querer ser feliz. Sabes que Stefan no lo hace. Te quiere, siempre será así. Acabará aceptando lo nuestro, solo necesita tiempo.

Damon no responde, solo suspira, vuelve a acariciar el pelo de Elena y ayuda a esta a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, estrechándose ambos con fuerza y sumiéndose juntos en el silencio de la noche.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Vale, me alegra anunciar que la inspiración se ha dignado a aparecer y que ya estoy trabajando en esa trama que tanto me costaba crear. Para daros una pista, tiene que ver con los sucesos extraños que están ocurren en la universidad. Me ha costado que consiga darle ese giro de intriga al fic que tanto buscaba darle, solo espero que merezca la pena... Para celebrarlo, hoy capítulo doble ;)**

**Ahora mismo es muy "mundo Delena", quería darles algo de vida normal antes de empezar a complicar las cosas. Acabaremos echando de menos a la parejita feliz, eso seguro.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer. Actualizaré pronto.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Es por la mañana, Elena y Damon están acostados en la cama de ella, durmiendo. Damon abraza a Elena por detrás. Suena el despertador. Elena despierta, lo apaga e intenta liberarse del agarre de su novio.

-Hmm... -se queja Damon, apretando más a Elena contra él.

Elena ríe.

-Damon... -intenta de nuevo soltarse pero no puede-. Voy a llegar tarde a clase... –le riñe divertida.

Elena se gira para mirar a Damon a la cara.

-Quédate conmigo -pide Damon aún con los ojos cerrados, medio dormido.

Elena sonríe y le besa.

-Te quiero –le dice ella antes de volver a besarle.

Damon la abraza y ella se acurruca en el pecho desnudo de él un rato.

-En serio, Damon –continúa hablando ella, acariciando el pecho de él-. Tengo que irme.  
-Hmm... –se queja Damon, aflojando el agarre. Elena levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, ahora abiertos-. Te quiero –susurra él.

Elena sonríe, le acaricia la cara y le da un beso.

-Nos vemos luego –promete ella.

Damon asiente. Elena se levanta de la cama. Mira a Damon, luego al reloj, y de nuevo a Damon.

-Aunque no creo que pase nada por saltarse un par de clases -propone Elena juguetona.

Damon abre los brazos hacia ella. Elena sonríe y se lanza a él, en cuanto Damon la tiene entre sus brazos la hace girar para acabar debajo de él. Elena ríe.

**00000**

Exterior del campus. Elena se acerca a Caroline, quien la espera.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Caroline enfadada.  
-Estaba con Damon.  
-¡Elena! -le riñe-. Acabamos de empezar la universidad y ya te has saltado como diez clases. ¿Te importaría dejar tu lujuria a un lado y centrarte en los estudios?  
-Como si eso fuera tan fácil.. -protesta Elena en voz baja.

**00000**

Caroline, Tyler, Damon y Elena están en Mystic Grill tomando algo, una pareja frente a la otra. Caroline no para de hablar. Damon y Elena están en su mundo, poniendo caras y riendo. Damon pasa el brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda de ella y se inclina para coger el vaso de Elena y beber.

-¡Ey –le riñe la joven a Damon, quitándole el vaso-, ese vaso es mío!

Elena se queda mirando el vaso, luego mira el nuevo vaso que Damon tiene ahora en la mano, suelta el suyo y le quita a Damon el vaso antes de que este beba. Da un sorbo y tose.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -pregunta ella asqueada.  
-¿Demasiando fuerte para ti? –pregunta Damon burlón.

Damon alarga el brazo para coger el vaso, pero Elena se lo bebe de un tirón.  
-Eres una vampira intratable –confiesa él divertido.

Elena se acerca más a él, Damon apoya la frente en el pelo de ella, después baja a la frente de Elena. Se rozan la nariz un par de veces y luego Damon le da un beso. Elena acaricia el pelo de él y continúa el beso.

-Chicos, estoy hablando -les riñe Caroline.  
-Como siempre -susurra Damon en los labios de Elena, haciéndola reír antes de volver a besarla.

Se dan un par de besos más antes de girarse para enfrentarse a la mirada reprochadora de Caroline.

-¿Ya? –pregunta esta.  
-Ya –anuncia Elena con una sonrisa.  
-Vale, estaba diciendo que...

Caroline continúa hablando sin que la pareja le preste atención alguna. Elena posa su mano derecha en la pierna de Damon y este besa su pelo una vez más.

**00000**

Caroline y Stefan se reúnen para hablar y pasar un tiempo juntos, ya que con esto de la universidad y el hecho de que él rehúya a Elena y a Damon, no han hablado mucho desde que liberaron a Stefan de las garras de Silas.

-¿Cómo está Elena? –quiere saber Stefan.  
-Me gustaría poder decir que la he visto mejor, que Damon es un capullo y todo eso, pero no puedo –confiesa Caroline-. Ella está feliz. Damon la hace feliz. Hacía años que no la veía disfrutar así de la vida. Incluso Damon es menos idiota ahora que ha dejado de actuar como un vampiro gigoló. Se les ve muy bien juntos.  
-Me alegro por ellos –asegura Stefan forzando una sonrisa.


	7. Capitulo 7

Damon y Elena están besándose apasionadamente en la cama de ella.

-Quiero tu sangre -pide ella, sintiendo por primera vez una necesidad jamás sentida de sangre, de sangre de Damon. En ese momento, no había nada más que desease en el mundo que la sangre de Damon.

Damon le ofrece su muñeca, pero Elena niega con la cabeza.

-No de ahí -replica ella, mientras acerca sus colmillos a la garganta de Damon y le muerde, provocando un jadeo seductor en él.  
-Eres una chica muy traviesa -le acusa él con una sonrisa espectacular cuando Elena se separa de su cuello-. Mi turno -concluye él dirigiéndose a la yugular de ella.

Esta vez, es Elena quien emite un jadeo de placer similar al de él.

Cuando Damon se retira para mirarla a los ojos, un deseo indescifrable se alza en ellos, la lujuria de la _bloodsharing_*(mirar Nota de Autor), el deseo carnal que ambos siente por el otro -más allá del deseo amoroso- se apodera de ellos, haciendo que aquella noche sea más pasional que cualquier otra.

**00000**

Caroline está poniendo la colada.

-¿Y toda esta sangre? -pregunta Caroline mientras saca las sábanas de Elena de la cesa de la ropa.

Elena se sonroja al recordar la noche anterior.

-Vale, prefiero no saberlo -continúa hablando Caroline-. Sabes, estoy harta de encontrarme con los boxers de Damon cada vez que hago la colada -se queja Caroline cogiendo uno de los boxers de Damon con la punta de los dedos con asco.  
-Sé que no te hace mucha gracia tenerlo por aquí... -empieza a hablar Elena.  
-No sé en qué lo has podido notar -dice Caroline sarcástica-. ¿Tal vez en mis comentarios por las mañanas cada vez que se pasea medio en bolas por la casa, en las peleas de cuando se bebe mis bolsas de sangre o en las miradas asesinas durante el desayuno?  
-Vale ya, Caroline -dice Elena enojándose-. Lo he pillado. No quieres a Damon aquí. Pero es que, ¿a dónde vamos a ir sino? En su casa está Stefan, Jeremy e incluso Katherine... ¿Sabes lo que es tener a ese tía dando la brasa cada vez que intentamos estar solos?  
-Lo siento, Elena, pero no quiero que convirtáis esto en un picadero -se defiende Caroline.  
-Descuida -responde Elena enojada, dando por zanjada la discusión.

**00000**

Elena y Damon hablan

-Caroline nos ha echado -anuncia Elena.  
-¿En serio? Bueno, no sé por qué me sorprendo, mucho ha tardado en darme puerta... -divertido.  
-Te lo has tomado muy bien -se sorprende ella.  
-No es solo tu casa o la mía, siempre hay un plan B.  
-No estarás sugiriendo tu coche, ¿no? -pregunta ella algo escandalizada.  
-No -se defiende él rápidamente-. Aunque tampoco lo descarto... -finaliza con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

***N/A: bloodsharing es el termino para referirse al intercambio voluntario de sangre entre vampiros. Para un vampiro, la sangre es lo más valioso que existe, por eso mismo, el hecho de entregar de forma voluntaria tu propia sangre a otro vampiro denota entrega para con él, sentimiento. Según la mitología clásica y la propia saga literaria de la que se inspira esta serie, intercambiar sangre para un vampiro es como hacer el amor, es su única forma de mostrar a la otra persona su amor ya que no pueden tener relaciones sexuales... Aunque en la serie no se ha explorado este tema, en el capítulo 4x02 ya pudimos ver lo mucho que significó para Damon que Elena bebiese su sangre, ya que según él mismo definió: compartir sangre con otro vampiro es "personal".**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Ya tengo el final del fanfic escrito, ahora solo queda pulir algunas escenas. Pero, os informo: el fic constaría de 16 capítulos y un epílogo. He de reconocer que mientras escribía, iba descubriendo al mismo tiempo que los personajes qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. El final me ha sorprendido tanto o más que a ellos. Es increíble poder sumergirse tanto en una historia que acabe cogiendo vida propia y tú te conviertas en poco más que un espectador. Escribir estas historias, donde mi única función es escribir aquello que mi subconsciente va improvisando, es lo que me hace seguir luchando por convertirme en guionista. Eso, unido a vuestro apoyo, es lo que completa mi vida. En serio, no sabéis cuánto significa para mí que os guste este fic. Mil gracias.**

**Os doy un pequeño adelanto, a partir de este capítulo la cosa comienza a ponerse más interesante, algo más de acción. **

**A partir de ahora, actualizaré diariamente.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Se produce un cambio radical en la relación entre Damon y Elena cuando este empieza a pasar menos tiempo con ella.

Elena está en el campus de la universidad, hablando con Damon por teléfono. Desde hacía días, esa era la única forma que tenía de estar con él. Ella sospecha que algo ocurre, pero Damon es reacio a sincerarse con ella, algo que está empezando a desquiciar a Elena.

-¿Vas a pasarte por aquí hoy? -pregunta ella esperanzada.  
-No lo creo, tengo cosas que hacer -responde él distante.  
-¿Damon, va todo bien?  
-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a ir bien?  
-Porque últimamente estas muy... distante conmigo.  
-Caroline tiene razón, debes centrarte en los estudios. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Vivir la experiencia de la universidad.  
-Si eso implica estar alejada de ti, no lo quiero –asegura ella.  
-No seas boba, no pienso alejarme de ti.  
-Pues ven a verme entonces –le pide.  
-Otro día, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que colgar. Adiós, Elena.  
-Adiós.

Caroline aparece por detrás de Elena.

-¿Va todo bien? –pregunta preocupada al ver el rostro triste de su amiga.  
-Es Damon. Me está ocultando algo, lo sé. Últimamente está como esquivándome. Ya apenas le veo.  
-Debe ser por la investigación. Mi madre me ha dicho que les está costando averiguar qué está ocurriendo...  
-¿Investigación? –pregunta Elena confusa.  
-Sí, las desapariciones y los asesinatos misteriosos del campus. ¿Damon no te lo ha contado?  
-No. Ya sabes cómo es, quiere protegerme a toda costa, y mantenerme al margen es su forma de hacerlo.  
-Tal vez debas dejarle seguir haciéndolo. Damon es un vampiro ¿de cuánto? ¿Ciento y pico de años? Sabe lo que se hace. En cambio, tú y yo... Somos novatas en todo este rollo del vampirismo.  
-Lo que más me preocupa es que vaya por ahí solo haciéndose el héroe... –confiesa Elena preocupada, recordando la advertencia de Hanna. ¿Es que acaso Damon ya se había olvidado que está en peligro de muerte?

**00000**

Esa misma noche, Matt está caminando por las inmediaciones del campus solo. Acaba de salir de la biblioteca y se dirige a su casa. Está muy oscuro. Hay como una especie de bosque delante de él. Oye ruidos extraños. Matt mira a su alrededor sin ver nada. Empieza a asustarse y a caminar más rápido. Un vampiro sale de las espesuras del bosque y se lanza hacia él. Matt cae al suelo con el vampiro intentando morderle. Damon sale de la nada, agarra al vampiro y lo lanza lejos de Matt.

-Deberías andar con más cuidado, Donovan -le riñe Damon.

Matt se queda en shock. El vampiro, que había desaparecido cuando Damon lo lanzó, aparece de nuevo e intenta volver a atacar a Matt. A poco centímetros del humano, Damon arranca el corazón del vampiro y este cae desplomado al suelo.

-Qué desperdicio... –murmura Damon mirando al vampiro mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo-. Muerto no lo podemos interrogar.

**00000**

La sheriff Forbes está hablando con Matt. Las luces del coche policial están encendidas. Caroline y Elena, que los ven de lejos, se acercan a ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Elena preocupada, mira a Matt-. ¿Matt, estás bien?

Matt asiente.

-Han intentado atacarle –responde la sheriff.  
-¿Quién? –pregunta Caroline.

Damon sale del bosque sacudiéndose las manos, hablando mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, sheriff, ya me he desecho del vampiro malote –dice él divertido-. No tiene de qué preocuparse -levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Elena mirándole.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta Elena algo enfadada.  
-Salvándole la vida a tu amiguito el quarterback. De nada.  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en peligro? –interroga ella.  
-Estaba siguiendo al vampiro –contesta él-. Además, el chico es un imán para el peligro.

Silencio incómodo.

-Creo que será mejor irnos –sugiere Liz mirando a Caroline y a Matt-. Gracias por todo, Damon.  
-Un placer –responde este sin mirar a la sheriff.

-Me dijiste que no había nada de qué preocuparme -le acusa Elena a Damon cuando ya están solos.  
-Y no lo hay.  
-Ese vampiro casi mata a Matt.  
-Pero no lo ha hecho.  
-¡Podría haberte matado a ti! -le riñe ella con un grito ahogado.  
-No soy tan fácil de matar -bromea Damon intentando hacerla reír-. Elena, lo siento, ¿vale? Yo solo... Quería que disfrutases de todas esas experiencias humanas que deseas sin que se interpusiese en ellas todo este rollo vampírico.  
-Nunca volveré a vivir experiencias humanas porque mi mundo es este: vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, fantasmas, réplicas... No puedo huir de ello. Yo solo... Creí que podría vivir como una persona normal, sin tener que preocuparme en todo momento por las personas que quiero, sin tener que llorar más muertes... -lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos mientras habla.  
-Hey... –le dice Damon mientras la abraza-. Te prometo que no permitiré que muera nadie más-. La retira un poco para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Me oyes? Nadie más –repite antes de volver a abrazarla.

**00000**

Por la mañana, Caroline sube a la planta de arriba. Damon sale de la habitación de Elena, con ella detrás de él. Damon le da un beso a Elena.

-Nos vemos luego –dice Damon despidiéndose de Elena, luego mira a Caroline-. Barbie -saluda antes de irse.  
-Damon -asintiendo a modo de saludo.

Elena se queda en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Caroline.

-Veo que lo habéis arreglado –dice Caroline.

Elena asiente feliz.

**00000**

-Ya está –anuncia Elena aliviada.

-¿Ya está qué? –pregunta Hanna.

-Damon. Anoche intentaron atacarle a él y a Matt. Ya no hay nada que temer, la predicción no se ha cumplido.

-Elena... No creo que lo que viese fuese ese ataque.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta asustada.

-Matt me lo ha contado, ese vampiro iba a por Matt, no a por Damon. Él se interpuso en el camino del destino de Matt, no en el suyo propio. Sea cual sea el peligro que corre Damon, aún está ahí. No se ha ido.

**00000**

Exterior del campus, Elena y Caroline hablan mientras se dirigen a su siguiente clase. Matt se acerca a ellas.

-Ey, chicas –saluda él.  
-¡Matt! – saluda Caroline feliz mientras le da un abrazo.  
-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunta Elena.

-Bien, gracias a Damon. ¿Podrías darles las gracias de mi parte? Ayer no tuve ocasión.  
-Puedes decírselo dices tú mismo esta noche. Había pensado organizar una cena, todos juntos.  
-¿A qué te refieres con "todos"? –pregunta Caroline.  
-Pues todos: nosotros, Tyler, Jeremy, Hanna, Stefan, Damon...  
-¿Crees que es buena idea poner a los Salvatore en una misma mesa contigo presente? –pregunta dudosa Caroline-. Hasta donde yo sé, ambos procuran evitarse, ¿no? Damon ni siquiera le ha dicho nada a Stefan sobre lo que sucede en el campus.  
-Pues otro motivo más para organizar esa cena –afirma Elena-. Se acabaron los malos rollos, las discusiones, todo. Quiero que seamos un grupo de amigos que se reúne para tomar unas copas juntos.  
-A mí me parece buena idea –coincide Matt-. Necesitamos recargar pilas después de todo.

**00000**

Están todos en un bar. Elena al lado de Damon. Stefan, que está casi enfrente de ellos, no les quita ojo de encima. Caroline intenta distraer su atención cuando Damon recibe un mensaje al móvil.

-Tengo que irme –anuncia Damon mirando aún el móvil.  
-¿Va todo bien? –pregunta Elena algo preocupada.  
-Sí, tranquila. Te llamo luego –promete él levantándose del asiento.

Elena se acerca para darle un beso en los labios, pero Damon, tras un momento de duda, le acaba dando un beso en la frente porque sabe que Stefan no les quita el ojo de encima.

-Me alegra que me hayas invitado –dice Stefan mirando a Elena después de que Damon se fuese -. Quiero que podamos ser amigos.  
-Yo también.  
-Supongo que Damon no te lo habrá dicho, y sabiendo lo que te gusta celebrar estas fiestas sé que te gustaría saberlo, mañana es su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera le gustaba celebrarlo siendo humano, así que te va a costar, pero puede que le consigas sacar una sonrisa al respecto.

Elena sonríe y Stefan le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Stefan.

Stefan asiente a modo de respuesta.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Os dejo aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Venga, que ya queda menos para averiguar qué sucede en la universidad y, sobre todo, cuál será el final de nuestro amado Damon. **

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Después de la cena en grupo, Elena vuelve a casa esperando ansiosa, a la par que preocupada, la prometida llama de Damon.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? -pregunta ella asustada al ver que tarda en llegar esa llamada.  
-No te preocupes, Elena -la intenta tranquilizar Caroline-. Seguro que no es nada. Ya sabes cómo es Damon, le gusta dárselas de misterioso.  
-Pero... -empieza a protestar Elena cuando suena su móvil.

La chica pega un brinco al oírlo, para luego suspirar aliviada al ver que en la llama entrante pone "Damon". Sin perder más tiempo, Elena coge la llamada.

-Damon -saluda ella con la ansiedad marcada en su voz.  
-Te noto preocupada, ¿tenías miedo de que me pasase algo? Hmm... Me encanta ver cómo te preocupas por mí -bromea él con una sonrisa en los labios-. Pero no hay necesidad de que te de un infarto por ello, babe.  
-Entonces, ¿estás bien? -pregunta ella ahora más relajada.  
-Te prometí que no permitiría que nada nos separase. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, al menos las que te hago a ti –dice Damon haciendo que Elena ría levemente.

Elena lanza una mirada suplicante a Caroline, quien aún está sentada a su lado. Tras unos segundos intentando averiguar a qué se refiere con esa súplica silenciosa, Caroline asiente.

-¿Damon, qué tal si te pasas por casa y me cuentas de que ha ido lo de hoy? -propone Elena.  
-¿A Caroline no le importará? No quiero que me claven una estaca a estas horas -bromea él.  
-No te preocupes por eso, yo te protejo -responde Elena siguiéndole el juego.  
-Pues entonces, nos vemos en un rato.  
-No tardes -pide ella.  
-No lo haré -asegura él.

Cuando Elena cuelga el teléfono, suspira aliviada.

-¿Ves cómo no había motivo para preocuparse? -le recuerda Caroline sonriendo al ver a su amiga sonreír.  
-¿Crees que alguna vez dejaremos de preocuparnos constantemente de perder a alguien más? -pregunta Elena.  
-Siempre nos preocuparemos por las personas que nos importan, solo que llegará momentos en que los motivos para ello sean menores -asegura su amiga.

**00000**

Poco después, el timbre de la casa suena. Mientras Elena se dirige a abrir, Caroline se va a su habitación para darles intimidad.

-¿Desde cuándo eres de llamar a las puertas? -pregunta una Elena divertida a Damon.  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo -sonríe él-. Además, no quería asustarte. Bastante te he asustado sin causa esta noche.  
-Bueno, eso solo ha hecho que el verte ahora sea más... Intenso.  
-¿"Intenso"? ¿De veras? ¿"Intenso"? ¿Y pretendes que te cuente lo de hoy sabiendo que para ti esto es "más intenso"? -le acusa él gesticulando mucho con la mirada y las cejas, haciendo que la escena resulte divertida.  
-Bueno, podemos hacer una pausa antes, no hay necesidad de hablar ahora -propone ella con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Ambos se miran intensamente y, como si de un acuerdo mutuo se tratase, aproximan sus labios al mismo tiempo para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Sí, esto parece "muy intenso" -corrobora Damon.  
-Calla y bésame -le casi ordena ella rodeando la nuca de él con sus manos para acercarle de nuevo a sus labios.

-Elena, si quieres que hablemos esta noche, más vale que dejes de besarme así; porque sino, te prometo que luego no podré parar -advierte Damon tras despegarse unos centímetros de los labios de ella.

Elena suspira rendida porque sabe que él tiene razón, debe ordenar prioridades, ya habrá tiempo después para entregarse el uno al otro esa noche. Y, de paso, toda la eternidad. Por primera vez, la eternidad no le parece algo tan malo, siempre y cuando Damon estuviese a su lado para compartirla.

Elena, apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza momentáneamente, coge a Damon de la mano y lo conduce hacia el salón, donde ambos toman asiento en el sofá.

-Por dónde empezar... -comienza a decir Damon con la mano de Elena aún entrelazada con la suya-. Ha habido más desapariciones, ya no solo en la universidad, también por los alrededores. Han aumentado los "ataques de animales", tú ya me entiendes. El caso es que debe de tratarse de un grupo de vampiros neonatos que están descontrolados. Lo que más me preocupa es quién los ha creado y, sobre todo, ¿por qué? -Damon hace una pausa pensativo-. Se está cociendo algo ahí fuera, algo muy gordo y temo que no estemos preparados para ello -confiesa preocupado.

Elena aprieta más su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Podremos con ello, nosotros siempre sobrevivimos, ¿recuerdas? Podremos con ello -vuelve a repetir ella.

Damon está algo inquieto, Elena se da cuenta de que no le ha dicho todo lo que le quería decir.

-¿Hay algo más que me quieras contar? -pregunta ella.  
-Algo muy raro está pasando en la universidad. Me preocupa que te veas involucrada en ello -confiesa Damon preocupado-. Prométeme que mantendrás los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Te lo prometo. Pero ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama? Es muy tarde para tanta cháchara.  
-Muy tarde -corrobora él con una sonrisa en sus labios, levantándose del asiento cuando Elena lo hace y dejándose conducir por ella hasta el dormitorio.

**00000**

Elena y Damon están acostados en la cama de ella. Aún no ha amanecido. Elena, que observa a Damon dormir, le acaricia el pelo.

-Hmm... -murmura este despertándose.  
-Buenos días -saluda ella sonriente.  
-Buenos días.  
-Y, feliz cumpleaños -le desea Elena.

Damon la mira extrañado.

-¿Stefan te lo ha dicho? -pregunta él no muy contento.  
-Sí -afirma ella-. Verás, me estoy volviendo loca, ¿qué regalarle a tu novio vampiro de 173 años?

Damon se queda pensando. Elena le observa mientras este se quita su anillo de día.

-Toma -dice Damon entregándole el anillo-. Nunca lo he querido. No creo merecerlo, ni siquiera me gusta.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga con él? -pregunta Elena asustada al no saber las intenciones de su novio.  
-Eso es lo único que me impide quemarme a la luz del sol. Pero no lo quiero. Tal vez, si alguien a quien le importo de verdad me lo regalase, podría llegar a apreciarlo.  
-Así que quieres que te lo regale yo -conjetura Elena.  
-Solo si crees que lo merezco -afirma él.

Elena se mueve a velocidad vampírica para sentarse encima de él, le coge la mano izquierda y la acaricia con cuidado, con mucha suavidad, como si fuese a romperse entre sus manos. Luego se lleva la mano de Damon a sus labios y besa cada parte de ella muy delicadamente. Al retirar la mano, Damon ya tiene puesto el anillo. Él sonríe al verlo, sorprendido de no haber notado el momento en que se lo puso.

Él sigue mirando fijamente a Elena mientras esta entrelaza su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Damon y las coloca en la almohada, al lado de la cabeza de él, inclinándose a su vez hacia delante. Elena, con su mano libre, acaricia la mejilla de Damon y se inclina para besarle.

-No vuelvas a quitarte el anillo -le riñe ella más bien en una súplica antes de volver a besarle-. Nunca más.  
-Te lo prometo -responde él de forma sincera.

La luz del sol entra en la habitación e ilumina a la pareja de vampiros mientras se besan dulcemente los labios.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Lo siento, sé que esperabais una fiesta de cumpleaños o algo así, pero me pareció más apropiado esto. A Damon no le gusta este tipo de fiestas y Elena lo sabe, así que no la veo muy por la labor de obligarle a celebrarlo. Creo que celebrarlo de forma íntima, como he intentado plasmar, está más acorde con la personalidad de él y Elena es consciente de ello, por lo que demostrarle su amor incondicional es el mejor regalo que Damon hubiese deseado tener. No necesita nada más, no quiere otra cosa que no sea el amor de Elena. Ese es el mejor regalo que Damon haya recibido jamás, es lo que ha conseguido que el día de su cumpleaños sea feliz por primera vez en muchos, muchos años.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Lo prometido es deuda, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias por comentar, por leer y por vuestro apoyo en general. Gracias. **

**Para cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, aquí estoy ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Elena y Caroline están de camino a su próxima clase cuando ven a una chico que actúa de forma extraña yendo a la biblioteca. Las chicas deciden seguirle y, cuando este se dirige al sótano, chocan con Damon, perdiendo de vista al chico.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -pregunta él exigiendo respuesta.  
-Esa pregunta deberíamos hacértela nosotras a ti, ¿no crees? -se defiende Caroline-. Esta es la biblioteca de nuestra universidad.  
-Hemos visto a un tipo muy raro y lo hemos seguido hasta aquí -explica Elena.  
-Ya, llevo días siguiendo a ese tío. Nunca sé a dónde va, y mucho menos dónde se mete después para conseguir que le pierda el rastro... -dice Damon más para sí mismo que para las chicas, antes de lanzar una mirada de reproche hacia Elena-. Te dije que tuviesen los ojos abiertos, no que persiguieses a todo sospechoso que vieses.  
-Lo siento, solo intentaba ayudar -se disculpa ella.

A Elena no le gusta hacer que Damon se preocupe por ella más de lo que ya lo hace. Bastante tiene con lo que está pasando ahora como para tensar aún más la situación.

-No, no lo sientas -le reprocha Caroline-. Nosotras tenemos tanto derecho a estar en esto como tú -se defiende dirigiéndose a Damon.  
-¿Queréis ayudar? Vale -acepta él cansado de tanto juego-, pero no os metáis en líos que luego tenga que solucionar yo.  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -pregunta Elena feliz de poder ayudar, dispuesta a trabajar codo con codo con Damon en la investigación.  
-Hay unos informes que debo revisar sobre un caso -explica él.  
-Pídeselos a mi madre -le responde Caroline de mala gana.  
-Oh, no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. Gracias, Caroline, por tu genial idea -dice Damon sarcástico-. Para que luego digan que las rubias son tontas.  
-Vale, no hace falta que os lancéis los trastos a la cabeza -les riñe Elena-. La sheriff no nos puede dar el informe que necesitamos.  
-No son de su jurisdicción -explica Damon.  
-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?- le pregunta Elena.  
-Tenía intención de colarme en la comisaría de Grove Hills. Si somos tres es más fácil vigilar si alguien viene y eso.  
-Vale, ¿cuándo vamos? -pregunta Elena muy animada.  
-Esta noche -responde Damon no muy contento con la actitud tan animada de Elena, ya que no le agradaba la idea de verla envuelta en todo el peligro que esta investigación conlleva.  
-Genial -dice Caroline irónica-, mañana voy a ir a clase con unas ojeras impresionantes.

**00000**

Damon, Elena y Caroline están en una sala de la comisaría de policía donde guardan los expedientes de los casos. Damon revisa los archivos de un archivador, mientras Elena revisa los de unas cajas algo más lejanas y Caroline está asomada a la puerta vigilando por si viene alguien.

-¿Podéis daros presa? -pide Caroline desde la puerta mientras vigila por si viene el guarda-. Esto me está empezando a poner de los nervios.

-Eres vampira, no tienes por qué tener miedo de un guarda de seguridad que posiblemente esté dormido -dice Damon burlándose de ella.  
-No he dicho que tenga miedo, solo que no me gusta estar fisgoneando entre los archivos de muertos -asegura ella.  
-¿Que no te gusta fisgonear algo? Me sorprende viniendo de ti, con lo que te gusta enterarte de todo... -la provoca Damon.  
-¿Queréis centraros los dos en lo que estamos? -les riñe Elena-. Parecéis niños chicos.

Después de revisar un par de archivos más, Damon encuentra el que buscaba.

-Aquí está -anuncia él acercándose a Elena para que ella también lo vea.

Caroline no puede evitar la curiosidad y da unos pasos hacia ellos para mirar también.

-Ni se te ocurra, Barbie -le advierte Damon-. Tú a vigilar la puerta.

Mientras Caroline vuelve a regañadientes a su posición, Damon echa un vistazo al interior de la carpeta para comprobar si efectivamente es lo que quería.

-¿Qué dice? -pregunta Elena curiosa.  
-Luego te lo cuento -promete Damon antes de cerrar la carpeta y, después de comprobar que todo está en su sitio, agrega-. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

**00000**

Cuando están fuera, Elena aprovecha que hay cierta distancia entre Caroline y ellos para hacerle una pregunta a Damon.

-¿Has mandado a Caroline a vigilar porque te preocupaba que viniese alguien o solo era para entretenerla? -pregunta Elena en voz baja para que solo Damon la oiga.  
-Si te digo la verdad, no había ningún guarda de seguridad. Es un pueblo chico y esas zonas no suelen estar vigiladas -responde él en el mismo tono de voz.  
-Así que, ¿te estabas quedando con ella? -pregunta Elena, más bien en una pregunta retórica, pues estaba claro que así era.  
-Es una experta en sacarme de quicio, lo habría toqueteado todo y no habríamos salido de allí en toda la noche -se defiende Damon.

Elena le da un golpecito leve en el hombro y ríe.

-No seas malo -le riñe ella aún entre risas.

-¿Qué cuchicheáis los dos ahí detrás? -pregunta Caroline girándose para ver qué están haciendo.  
-Nada, no es nada, Caroline -responde Elena conteniendo la risa.

Caroline se vuelve a girar no muy convencida y continúa caminando. Damon y Elena siguen disfrutando de su broma privada un poco más.

**00000**

Ya en casa, con la carpeta robada abierta y los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, Elena pregunta.

-¿Qué hay en este caso tan importante que lo diferencia al resto?  
-Esto -dice Damon señalando una de las fotos del destrozado cadáver.  
-¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Caroline interrumpiendo.  
-Esa es la marca de la que me hablaste, ¿cierto? -pregunta Elena dirigiéndose a Damon, quien asiente en señal de afirmación-. ¿Has descubierto ya qué significa?  
-No, pero Bonnie cree que forma parte de un ritual. Este es el primer cadáver que aparece con esa marca. Las marcas podrían formar parte de un ritual de sangre, según cree Bonnie. Si eso es cierto, necesitarán cinco víctimas más.  
-¿Para qué? -pregunta Caroline asustada.  
-Para traer a la vida a un ser sobrenatural.  
-Eso no suena nada bien -comenta Caroline aún en shock por la noticia.  
-¿De quién se podría tratar? -pregunta Elena-. ¿Por qué tanto interés por traer a alguien del Otro Lado? ¿Para hacer qué?  
-No lo sabemos -responde Damon-. Bonnie está intentando averiguar de qué va todo esto.  
-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -exige saber Elena enojada.  
-Desde hace un par de días, quería asegurarme antes de decírtelo. No quería preocuparte sin necesidad.  
-Damon, estoy harta de que me apartes de todo esto para, según tú, protegerme -le acusa-. ¿Es que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún no hemos aprendido que mantenernos al margen solo consigue empeorar las cosas?  
-Tienes razón, Elena. Lo siento -se disculpa él-. No volveré a ocultarte nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Elena asiente en señal de aceptación. Damon, sintiéndose culpable aún, acaricia el brazo de ella que tiene más próximo.

-Bueno, es tarde -anuncia Caroline-. Ha sido una noche muy esclarecedora. Hora de irse a la cama. Ya puedes irte a tu casa, Damon -añade ella recordándole al vampiro que ya no es bienvenido a quedarse a dormir.  
-Claro, Caroline, no querría encontrarme de nuevo contigo y tus pelos de loca paseándote por la casa por la mañana -comenta él para picar a la rubia.

Caroline abre la boca para hablar, pero la cierra al no encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

-Buenas noches -se despide rendida antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras.  
-Buenas noches -le responden Elena y un Damon saboreando el triunfo de la victoria.

-Creo que has ganado este asalto -le felicita Elena cuando Caroline ya no puede oírlos.  
-¿A caso lo dudabas? -responde Damon haciéndose el chulo.

Elena ríe levemente.

-Cuándo vais a dejar de actuar como críos? -pregunta ella.  
-Esa es nuestra forma de demostrarnos que nos queremos. Sabes que me preocupo por tus amigos, por todos ellos, que me importan -responde él sincero-. Esta es, en ocasiones, la única forma que tengo de demostrarlo.  
-Tú también le importas a ella, a todos -asegura Elena-, aunque también les cuesta demostrarlo.

**00000  
**  
Ha habido tres asesinatos con el mismo modus operandi. Estos últimos cuerpos tenían signos diferentes, cada uno tenía un signo concreto. Damon va a la universidad buscando a Elena.

-Hey, Tyler -llama Damon al encontrarse con este-. ¿Has visto a Elena?  
-Creo que aún está en clase. ¿Por qué la buscabas? Es por la investigación? Si quieres puedo ayudarte -se ofrece.

Damon se queda un rato pensando en la propuesta.

-Lo cierto es que no me vendría mal un híbrido -acepta él-. Vamos, ven conmigo, no hay tiempo que perder.

**00000**

Damon lleva a Tyler a seguir la pista de un supuesto punto de encuentro de los vampiros. La cosa se complica al ser sorprendidos por estos, quienes no dudan en atacarles. A pesar de ser nuevos, tienen cuidado de alejarse de los dientes de Tyler porque, según sospecha Damon, saben lo que es, alguien debe haberles enseñado. Al alejarse de él, todo los ataques van dirigidos hacia Damon, quien se ve rodeado por una decena de vampiros. Un vampiro, con pinta de ser él líder, aparece en escena y ordena soltar a Damon, mientras Tyler acude en su ayuda, haciendo que los vampiros salgan huyendo, no sin antes haber mordido a un par de ellos.

-Gracias por quitármelos de encima -agradece Damon.  
-De nada -responde Tyler mientras le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo-. Deberías arreglarte un poco antes de ir a ver a Elena -le aconseja él-, te ves horrible.  
-Sí, creo que será lo mejor -coincide él-. Aunque total, la bronca me la voy a llevar igualmente...  
-Pues entonces, mejor quédate así, tal vez consigas darle pena -sugiere el híbrido divertido.

**00000**

Al volver con el resto, Elena, tal y como había vaticinado Damon, le lanza un discurso reprobatorio; no sin antes abrazarle con fuerza y comprobar que está bien.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre ir a enfrentarte a un aquelarre de vampiros? -le grita-. Suerte que estaba Tyler contigo, sino podrían haberte matado. ¿Es que no piensas en tus actos antes?  
-Fui a buscarte como prometí. Tenía prisa, ¿vale? No quería que se me escapase la oportunidad. Solo era una "misión de reconocimiento", no tenía intención de meterme en peleas. Estarían avisados de que iríamos, no lo sé. Sabían que Tyler era un híbrido, eso seguro, ni se atrevían a acercarse a él...  
-¿Cómo podrían saber eso? -pregunta Matt-. ¿Quién les ha dado esa información?  
-Pues posiblemente el mismo que creó el aquelarre y que pretende traerse un amiguito del más allá -le responde Damon.

-¿Creéis que tiene algo que ver con Silas? –pregunta Hanna sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Es posible –reconoce Caroline-. No hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él desde que lo soltamos, así que...

-O se esconde, o trama algo –concluye Damon.  
-Vale, se acabaron las "misiones de reconocimiento" -dice Elena mirando a Damon-. A partir de ahora, si alguien ve algo sospechoso, debe avisar al resto de inmediato, sea la hora que sea, estemos en clase o en cualquier otro sitio. ¿Entendido? -pregunta posando la mirada en todos y cada uno de ellos: Damon, Caroline, Matt, Tyler y Hanna.

Estos asiente y, alguno que otro responde con un "Entendido".


	11. Capitulo 11

**Perdonad la tardanza, no he podido conectarme al ordenador hasta ahora. **

**Quisiera dar las gracias a todos pos los reviews, es muy grato ver cómo este fic es acogido, gracias.**

**Con respecto a tu comentario, Angelito97-Delena, cuando surgió toda la trama Silas, supuse que al descender Stefan de Silas, Damon podría no hacerlo, por lo que uno de los dos tendría que ser adoptado. La relación de Damon con su padre siempre ha sido muy complicada, podría ser debido a la incapacidad de este por amar a un hijo que no es el suyo. Giuseppe siempre me ha parecido un hombre muy interesado en llevar por el lado correcto a Stefan, mientras que a Damon parecía querer alejarlo cuanto más posible. Prueba de ello era que Damon fue a la guerra y Stefan no, o que Giuseppe tuviese más confidencias con Stefan que con Damon. Posiblemente no sea así, seguramente sí que sean hermanos, pero a mí todo esto de la adopción me cuadra como teoría y, como hasta ahora no se ha dicho nada al respecto, pensé que sería un buen punto del que tirar. Lamento si esa idea no encaja con la historia original o con tus ideas propias. Como he dicho antes, pensé que sería un punto interesante para desarrollar la historia.**

**Os dejo sin más con el siguiente capítulo. Dudas, sugerencias o críticas, bienvenidas son ;) **

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Damon está poniéndose al día de las novedades que Bonnie tiene para él.

-Estoy intentando contactar con los brujos, pero no me dejan –explica Bonnie.

-Los brujos no quieren ponerse en contacto con ella –transmite Jeremy a Damon-. La están evitando, aislándola en el Otro Lado. Bonnie cree que están asustados.

-¿Asustados de qué? –pregunta Damon-. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que haga que hasta los brujos del Otro Lado tengan miedo?

-Ni idea –responde Jeremy-, pero esto está empezando a ponerse demasiado peligroso. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi hermana.

-Jeremy, no creo que haga falta que te prometa eso –asegura Damon-. Sabes que lo haré. No voy a permitir que le ocurra nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dice él asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y, no te metas en demasiados líos. No me gustaría que acabases tú también en el Otro Lado.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí, cuñadito? –pregunta Damon divertido.

-Eres importante para mi hermana, no quiero que pierda a nadie más. Eso es todo –responde Jeremy evadiendo la pregunta.

-Claro, es solo por Elena –continúa Damon sarcástico-. Bueno, me voy, tengo que informar al resto de la trope.

**00000**

Mientras sale de la casa, Damon manda un mensaje al grupo de WhatsApp que él mismo ha creado para comunicarse entre ellos y al cuál no para de cambiar el nombre:

***Grupo: Secretos del más allá.**

_-Damon: acabo de hablar con Whoopi. Los brujos no van a ser de ayuda, están acojonados._

_-Tyler: ¿cómo que "están acojonados"? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_-Damon: significa que el juego acaba de complicarse hasta llegar al nivel Experto._

_-Elena: vamos a reunirse en el bar de la facultad, pásate por allí y hablamos sobre ello ;)_

_-Damon: ¿el bar? Ese es el espíritu universitario, sí señor, pasar de las clases para irse a tomar unas copas al bar. Me apunto, nos vemos allí.*_

**00000**

Cuando Damon llega al bar, Elena, Caroline y Tyler ya están allí. Damon se dirige hacia ellos y se sienta junto a Elena.

-Hola –la saludo dándole un beso.

-Hola –le responde ella sonriéndole.

A pesar de todo lo que está pasando, Elena no puede evitar sentirse feliz estando Damon allí con ella. Es su punto de apoyo, sin él posiblemente se derrumbaría.

-Matt y Hanna no tardarán en llegar –anuncia Caroline al ver que Damon se extraña de que aún no ha empezado el interrogatorio.

Poco después, Matt y Hanna entran por la puerta y se reúnen con el resto.

-Ya era hora parejita –exclama Damon-, empezaba a pensar que os habíais decantado por ir a un lugar más íntimo para estar los dos solitos –bromea Damon, ya que últimamente ambos pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

Hanna se sonroja ante el comentario de Damon mientras toma asiento. Elena le lanza una mirada de reproche a Damon, mirada que él ignora rodando los ojos y pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te ha contado Bonnie? –pregunta Matt aún tenso por la acusación de Damon.

-Nuestra reportera especial del Otro Lado dice que los brujos la evitan, que no quieren hablar de lo que está pasando, que tienen miedo –explica Damon recordando las palabras de Jeremy.

-¿Qué puede ser tan peligroso que sea temido hasta por los brujos del Otro Lado? –pregunta Tyler sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Eso mismo pregunté yo –coincide Damon-. Y me temo que no vamos a obtener respuestas de los fantasmas, así que... ¿Alguna propuesta?

-¿Le has enseñado los signos a Katherine? –pregunta Elena a Damon-. Tal vez ella los haya visto alguna vez.

-Está tan ocupada intentando ser una humana fugitiva que no he caído en preguntarle –responde él-. Aunque dudo que nos sea de ayuda.

**00000**

Ese mismo día, Damon decide enseñarle a Katherine los signos por si los conociese.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que es –responde ella-, pero quien los ayuda hecho está muy mal de la azotea, a parte de ser un dibujante pésimo...

-¿Estás segura de que no has visto esto antes? –insiste Damon.

-Segura.

Stefan aparece en el salón, donde están ellos. Al acercase a la mesa ve un papel donde están dibujados los cuatro signos. Los contempla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has vuelto a dibujar estos signos otra vez, Damon? –pregunta serio.

-¿De qué hablas? –responde él extrañado.

-Estos signos, los dibujabas cuando eras pequeño. ¿No te acuerdas?

Katherine se queda mirando atentamente a Damon, quien no consigue comprender la situación.

-Debes estar de coña –le acusa este a su hermano-. Yo no había visto estos signos hasta ahora.

-Damon, te aseguro que estos signos los hacías tú de pequeño. Te pasabas horas y horas dibujándolos. ¿Cómo es posible que yo me acuerde y tú no? Tendrías unos 10 o 12 años cuando dejaste de dibujarlos, debes recordarlo. Estuviste años haciéndolos.

-Stefan, si esto es una de tus bromas... No tiene gracia –responde Damon muy alterado.

-¿Por qué te enseñaba estas fotos? –pregunta Stefan dirigiéndose a Katherine, ignorando las últimas palabras de su hermano.

-Creo que él y su grupito de amigos están investigando no sé qué de un ritual de sangre –responde Katherine también extrañado por todo lo sucedido.

Stefan mira a Damon con preocupación, quien aún está en shock.

-Damon, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que está pasando –exige Stefan-. ¿Me oyes? Todo –vuelve a repetir este al ver que su hermano no reacciona.

**00000**

Stefan le exige a Damon que reúna a todos para hablar con ellos, ya que Damon es incapaz de explicarle la situación. Cuando el grupo están ya reunido en el salón de la Mansión Salvatore, todos se sorprenden al ver cómo Stefan toma la voz cantante.

-Bien, ¿me podéis explicar cómo es que nadie me ha contado nada de lo que está pasando? –dice Stefan enfadado-. ¿A qué estáis jugando? ¿Por qué ni se os ha pasado por la cabeza contar conmigo?

-Damon nos pidió que te mantuviésemos al margen –se defiende Caroline.

-Vale, pues ahora quien se mantiene al margen es Damon –informa Stefan.

-¿Qué? –preguntan varios a la vez.

-¿De qué está hablando, Damon? –exige saber Elena mirando a su novio, quien aún está algo ausente y es incapaz de contestar.

-Hablo, de que Damon está involucrado en todo esto de una forma que aún no estoy seguro –responde Stefan en lugar de su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres con "involucrado"? –pregunta Elena aún sin comprender nada.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado estos signos? –pregunta Stefan mostrando las imágenes que antes le había mostrado Damon-. ¿Qué sabéis de ellos?

-Forma parte de un ritual de sangre –explica Tyler-. O al menos eso creemos.

-Para traer a la vida a un ser sobrenatural –continúa Caroline.

-Han aparecido cuatro cadáveres, cada uno con un signo diferente –prosigue Hanna-. Creemos que faltan...

-Dos más –concluye Stefan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Caroline.

-He visto los seis signos –explica él-. Hace mucho.

-¿Dónde? –pregunta Matt.

-En casa. Damon los dibujaba de niño –responde Stefan con la voz apagada.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

-Me dijiste que no sabías lo que eran –acusa Elena a Damon, sin verdadero reproche en su voz.

-Y no lo sé –logra decir Damon por primera vez desde que Stefan le acusó del conocimiento de estos.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Caroline sin comprender.

-No lo sé. ¿Vale? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos dibujado –se defiende Damon enfadado por las acusaciones de todos.

Tras un silencio tenso, Tyler frunce el seño y mira a Damon de forma inquisitiva.

-Damon, ¿por qué los vampiros dejaron de atacarte cuando aquel tipo lo ordenó? –pregunta este, recordando a aquel vampiro, que parecía ser el líder, ordenar dejar el ataque-. Pensé que fue cosa mía, pero lo cierto es que apenas le preocupaba mi presencia. Nos hubiesen matado si su líder no los hubiese detenido. ¿Por qué, Damon?

Todos se quedan asombrados por esta nueva noticia. Damon sigue afectado e incapaz siquiera de ponerse a la defensiva.

-No lo sé –responde Damon con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

-Vale, esto se está poniendo más extraño de lo habitual –comenta Caroline-. ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?

-Significa que, hasta que sepamos el papel de Damon en lo que sea que esté sucediendo ahí fuera, queda al margen de la investigación –responde Stefan-. Yo asumo su puesto.

**00000**

Cuando todos están empezando a irse, Damon se dirige a su hermano.

-Stefan, no sé que es lo que está pasando, pero tal vez sea mejor que me encerréis abajo.

-¿De qué hablas, Damon? –pregunta Elena, quien en ese momento se acercaba a ellos-. ¿Por qué?

-No estoy seguro de saber si he sido yo quien ha matado a esas personas –asegura él-. Las noches en que fueron asesinados yo estaba solo, nadie puede demostrar dónde estaba ni lo que hice, ni siquiera yo. Hasta donde sé, podría haberlas matado perfectamente. ¿Y si eso es lo que vio Hanna cuando me tocó? ¿Y si no soy la víctima sino el verdugo?

-Damon... –lo llama Elena posando sus manos en la cara de él para intentar tranquilizarlo-. No lo creo. No creo que tú hicieses tal cosa. No has podido ser tú.

-Está bien –interrumpe Stefan-, si es eso lo que quieres, te encerraremos abajo.

Damon asiente en silencio, mientras Elena le mira con enfado.

-¿Qué? –grita ella-. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Damon ha podido hacer algo así?

-Damon tiene razón –afirma Stefan con calma-. Podría haberlo hecho sin darse cuenta. Tal vez estén controlándole, tal vez estén en su cabeza. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Elena se queda en silencio, quiere discutir, pero si ni el propio Damon está dispuesto a luchar, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Así que, acompaña en silencio a Stefan y a Damon hacia el sótano de la mansión Salvatore. Estando allí, Stefan abre la puerta de la celda para dejar que Damon pase al interior de la misma. Elena intenta entrar también, pero Stefan cierra la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? –repunta ella.

-No vas a entrar, Elena –responde él-. Si lo que sospechamos es cierto, Damon podría resultar ser peligroso.

-¿Hablas en serio? –le dice ella enfadada-. Déjame entrar. Damon nunca me haría daño.

-Elena, hazle caso a Stefan –pide Damon temeroso de que su hermano tenga razón y pueda ser un peligro para ella.

-Está bien, no voy a entrar –accede Elena-, pero me quedo aquí.

-Como quieras –responde indiferente Stefan mientras regresa a la casa.

Cuando Stefan ya se ha ido, Elena se pega lo máximo posible a la puerta de la celda para hablar con Damon, quien, algo dudoso, se acerca también a ella.

-Todo va a salir bien –promete ella cogiéndole de la mano-. Ya verás cómo todo esto no es más que un malentendido.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pide Damon cansado-. Por ejemplo, a parte de por el hecho de que tu novio sea un posible asesino majareta que prepara un ritual de sangre –intenta bromear él-, ¿cómo te ha ido el día?

-Aburrido. La universidad es muy poco emocionante.

-Te gusta la acción, ¿eh, nena?

-Una se acaba acostumbrando a tanta adrenalina –confirma Elena, consiguiendo que al fin Damon sonría un poco.

-Deberías volver a casa –sugiere él-. Tienes cosas que hacer. Tú tranquila, que Stefan no dejará que me muera de hambre.

-No quiero dejarte –dice ella-. Así no.

-Quitando el hecho de no poder recibir visitas conyugales, esto no está tan mal –asegura él-. Todo el día sin hacer nada, una cama medio cómoda, servicio de comida a domicilio... Creo que podré con ello.

-Lo de las visitas conyugales lo podemos solucionar –alega la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por ahora no –rechaza Damon, pues no está seguro de sí mismo y teme por la seguridad de ella-. Vete a casa, Elena. Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo –acepta ella rendida-. Volveré mañana, ¿vale? Mientras tanto, no dejes de escribirme al móvil.

-Por supuesto.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo.**

**En serio, no sabéis cuánto me alaga vuestros comentarios. Gracias a ellos me he animado a escribir otro fic Delena, todavía está en proceso, pero ya os avisaré cuando decida publicarlo ;)**

**Con respecto a quién puede estar detrás de todo, en un principio ni yo lo tenía claro, es más, hasta el penúltimo capítulo aún no tenía claro cómo plantearlo. Supongo que me había montado una paranoia demasiado rebuscada y mi subconsciente decidió que cambiar la trama sería mucho mejor. Espero haber acertado.**

**Este capítulo es muy cortito y puede que insignificante, pero consideraba necesario escribirlo. Creo que, aunque no aporte nada a la trama principal, era importante escribirlo. Ya me diréis vosotros qué os parece...**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews. **

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Elena va visitar a Damon. Como no puede entrar en la celda, ambos se sientan en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada a la puerta para poder hablar tranquilamente. Ambos se cogen de la mano a través de la rendija inferior de la puerta.

-Cuéntame más sobre tu vida humana –pide ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunta él animado por el interrogatorio.

-No lo sé... –se queda pensativa un rato antes de responder-. ¿Por qué dejaste la guerra?

Damon se tensa ante esa pregunta, no imaginaba que le preguntase eso. Nadie nunca le había preguntado, todos daban por hecho que era un irresponsable.

-No había muchas chicas con las que ligar allí –responde él evasivo.

-En serio, Damon. Me gustaría saber el por qué –insiste ella.

Damon le suelta la mano y se levanta. Elena le imita, y ambos se encuentran cara a cara a través de los barrotes de la puerta.

-Porque no era mi guerra –responde él sinceramente-. Nos decían que debíamos luchar por lo que era nuestro, defender nuestras tierras, a nuestra gente... Lo que nadie te dice es que no es tu gente por la que luchas, ni por tus tierras, nada de aquello por lo que luchabas era realmente tuyo. Éramos simples soldados peleando en una guerra que no nos pertenecía. Era una cuestión política realmente, a nadie le importaba la lucha por la esclavitud o quién muriese en combate. Era una guerra por el control del territorio: el Norte contra el Sur, y solo uno podía ganar. ¿Pero a quién le importaba eso? Si querían jugar con sus mapitas, que lo hicieran. A la población lo único que le importaba era tener algo de pan que llevarse a la boca y sobrevivir a aquello. Me había hartado de ver morir a niños por cuestiones que no les pertenecían resolver. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a ser un títere más, no iba a luchar en una guerra que no era la mía.

-Vaya –responde ella, quien se ha quedado sin habla al escuchar la historia-. No sabía que pensases de ese modo.

-Creías que deserté por Katherine, ¿no es cierto? –pregunta Damon-. Stefan lo cree así. Mi padre y el resto del pueblo creían que mi única motivación era precisamente mi falta de motivación, mi irresponsabilidad para con mi pueblo.

-Sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso –confiesa ella-, solo que no era capaz de averiguar el qué. Ahora las piezas del puzzle empiezan a encajar mejor.

-Debe ser un puzzle muy complejo, porque no paras de hacer preguntas –se queja él divertido.

-Ciento setenta y tres años no se resumen en un día –se defiende ella.

**00000**

Después de haber pasado un rato hablando con Damon, Elena se despide de él y se dirige hacia la calle. Estando en la puerta, Stefan aparece junto a ella.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco creo que lo hiciese él –dice Stefan.

-Muy difícil creerte cuando no has dudado en encerrarlo –le acusa ella.

-Lo he encerrado porque él me lo pidió, porque Damon cree que él mató a esas personas. La única forma de demostrarle que se equivoca es encerrándole. Cuando aparezca la próxima víctima, que aparecerá, podrá convencerse así mismo de su inocencia.

-Así que vas a esperar a que haya una nueva víctima.

-No puedes impedir algo que no sabes cuándo ni dónde sucederá –afirma Stefan.

-No dejes que Damon haga alguna tontería –le pide Elena a Stefan antes de irse.

-Descuida.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sois los mejores.**

**Es dejo con un poco más de fic. De nuevo, un pelín corto. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Elena, yendo a ver a Damon, se cruza con Katherine, quien carga con unas maletas.

-¿Ya te vas? -pregunta Elena sorprendida.  
-Sí, ¿qué protección voy a tener aquí si mi protector está encerrado en una celda? -explica ella.  
-Ya, tienes razón. ¿No vas a despedirte de él? -pregunta Elena.  
-Ya lo he hecho. Cuídale bien -le pide Katherine-. Damon es una buena persona que ha sufrido mucho, se merece ser feliz.  
-Lo sé, no hay nada que quiera más que hacerle feliz.  
-Bueno, Elenita, puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos las caras -dice Katherine-. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, solo quería que supieras que no te guardo rencor por convertirme en humana. Después de todo lo que te he hecho, de todas las personas que has perdido por mi culpa, no tengo derecho a odiarte por ello.  
-Gracias, Katherine -responde Elena extrañada ante la sinceridad de esta. Eso es lo más parecido a una disculpa que obtendrá de ella-. Espero que te vaya bien.  
-Lo mismo digo -le desea a modo de despedida.

Katherine se va y Elena baja al sótano a reunirse con Damon.

-Acabo de vivir un momento muy surrealista -confiesa ella a su novio.  
-Lo sé, no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación -confiesa Damon.  
-¿No te ha parecido raro que actuase así?  
-Un poco -reconoce él-. Ser humana le ha hecho bastante bien.  
-Y tanto, ahora empieza a mostrar algo de humanidad. ¿Crees que Klaus irá a por ella? –pregunta Elena algo preocupada por la humana Katherine.  
-Es posible, pero aún no. Está muy entretenido en Nueva Orleans como para ponerse a jugar al escondite con Katherine.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Stefan se reúne con Caroline, Matt, Tyler y Hanna.

-¿Dónde está Elena? -pregunta Hanna.  
-Está en casa, con Damon -responde Stefan.  
-¿La has dejado sola con Damon? -pregunta alterada Caroline.  
-Sí, no le va a hacer nada -asegura Stefan-. Además, no va a entrar. Se sientan a ambos lados de la puerta y hablan. No le puede hacer daño ni aunque quisiera, que no es el caso.  
-¿Y de qué hablan? -pregunta Caroline activando el _modo cotilla_.  
-No me gusta escuchar a escondidas, Caroline -se defiende Stefan.  
-Oh, vamos, seguro que algo has oído -dice Caroline animándole a hablar.  
-Solo sé que Elena le hace muchas preguntas. Creo que desde hace un tiempo está empeñada en saberlo todo sobre él. Le estuvo preguntando por la guerra y eso -cede a contar finalmente Stefan.  
-Vale, esto suena muy interesante, pero, ¿podríamos estar a lo que estamos? -propone Tyler.  
-Ay, Tyler, qué poco cotilla me has salido -se queja Caroline.

**00000**

-Bien, deberíamos consultar con Bonnie para saber qué hacer ahora -propone Stefan.  
-Los brujos del Otro Lado la han apartado -le recuerda Hanna-. Ella cree que Qetsiyah podría tener algo que ver en todo esto.  
-¿Qetsiyah? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? -pregunta Matt.  
-Y si estamos tratando de buscar algo nuevo pero que en verdad lleva ahí más tiempo? -dice Stefan.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Caroline.  
-Me refiero a que no hemos visto a Silas desde hace mucho. No sabemos qué planea si es que planea algo. ¿Y si es él quien está detrás de todo esto? Su amante murió, ¿no es cierto? Ahora que los planes de Silas de reunirse con ella al Otro Lado se han ido al traste, lo mismo quiere hacer el intento a la inversa, traerla de vuelta en lugar de irse él.  
-Eso no explicaría el interés por mantener a Damon con vida -dice Tyler, no muy convencido con la suposición de Stefan.  
-Tal vez me necesiten a mí, la réplica de Silas, para el ritual y sepan que la única forma de amenazarme es con mi hermano.  
-Eso me parece un poco rebuscado, la verdad -dice Matt-. Y sigue sin explicar por qué Damon dibujaba esos signos cuando era niño.

-No creo que Silas esté detrás de todo esto –añade Caroline-. Pero es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio, son muy motivadores.**

**Con respecto a los comentarios sobre la actitud de Katherine, es cierto que choca mucho ver a Katherine siendo amable; pero también es verdad que no siempre se ha portado como una bitch. Ejemplo claro de ello: las dos veces que se preocupó realmente por la vida de Damon. Recuerdo su preocupación por hacer las paces con él cuando creía que moriría por el veneno de hombro lobo; o cuando no dudó en avisar a Stefan cuando se enteró de que si Damon mataba a Klaus, sus híbridos le matarían. Yo nunca he considerado a Katherine una mala persona, es difícil de tratar y es muy rastrera a veces, pero suele tener motivos para ello. El hecho de que se disculpe con Elena lo achaco a una necesidad de buscar la paz interior. Ella sabe que debe huir de Klaus y no sabe si vivirá mucho para contarlo, por eso necesita hacer las paces con las personas que más han sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos, de ahí que se despida de Damon y que intente reconciliarse en cierto modo con Elena. Yo lo veo viable, a lo mejor es producto de mi incapacidad de ver el mal en las personas, del creer que todos tienen un motivo por el cual hacen lo que hacen. **

**Como prometí, esta capítulo es algo más extenso. Disfrutadlo ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Cuando una nueva víctima aparece, Stefan va a liberar a Damon. La sorpresa de él es inmediata al ver las paredes de la celda cubiertas de la sangre del propio Damon, formando los cuatro signos que conoce y algunas otras figuras de intentos de crear signos nuevos. Damon está tirado en el suelo, sin apenas fuerzas debido a la cantidad de sangre perdida, luchando con sus últimas fuerzas por seguir dibujando. Stefan corre hacia él y lo agarra para que no siga hiriéndose más.

-No los recuerdo –murmura Damon-. ¿Por qué no los recuerdo?

-¿Recordar el qué, Damon? –pregunta su hermano preocupado.

-Los signos –responde Damon con los ojos ausentes-. Me faltan dos. No los recuerdo...

-Te ayudaré a recordarlos –promete Stefan.

Tras asegurarse de que su hermano no continúe hiriéndose, Stefan va a buscar unas bolsas de sangre para alimentarle. Cuando está de regreso se cruza con Elena, quien se dirige a la puerta de la celda.

-Elena –la llama él acelerando el paso para detenerla.

-Quiero ver a Damon –dice ella-. Ha aparecido otra víctima, ya no hay motivo para que siga ahí.

-Puede que no sea buena idea que lo veas ahora –aconseja Stefan.

-¿Por qué? No estarás todavía con la tontería de que es peligroso, ¿no?

-No es eso... Damon no está bien. No quiero que lo veas así.

-¿Así cómo, Stefan? –pregunta ella preocupada y a la vez furiosa con este.

-No puedo dejarte que lo veas –continúa él ignorándola-, aún no.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Stefan?

-Sé que estás enfadada, pero...

-¿Pero qué? –interrumpe ella-. No puedes impedirme que lo vea.

-Damon no quiere verte –miente él intentando convencerla así.

-Estás mintiendo –le acusa Elena-. ¿Cómo no iba a querer verme?

-Haré que te llame más tarde –promete Stefan-. Ahora debes irte.

Stefan intentaba impedir por todos los medios que Elena viese a su hermano en ese estado. Damon no era él mismo, este asunto lo estaba volviendo loco y Stefan quería pretejerlo como fuese posible. Nadie debía saber el estado actual de su hermano. No lo entenderían, podrían pesar que realmente está formando parte de toda esta loca trama. Stefan no podía permitir eso. Y si eso implicaba mentir a Elena, hacer que le odio, debía hacerlo: por Damon.

-Vete al infierno, Stefan –le responde ella antes de continuar caminando hacia Damon.

Stefan se mueve a velocidad vampírica y la empotra contra la pared.

-He dicho: largo –ordena él con los ojos encendidos en una cólera que Elena solo había visto en su época de destripador.

Elena, algo temerosa, decide aceptar la invitación de Stefan y se va.

Una vez que la joven ha abandonado la casa, Stefan regresa con Damon para darle sangre. Cuando llega allí, su hermano ya no está. Stefan estaba tan preocupado por alimentarlo que no se había acordado de cerrar la puerta tras él. Estaba confuso, pero la pregunta ahora era: ¿dónde estaba Damon?

**00000**

Damon camina a duras penas por las calles de Mystic Falls. No está seguro de a dónde va, solo sabe que debe seguir caminando.

**00000**

Stefan, en un acto desesperado, llama a Elena al móvil.

-Elena –llama él desesperado.

-Stefan, ¿va todo bien? –pregunta ella preocupada.

-¿Está Damon contigo?

-No, me dijiste que me fuera y es lo que hice –responde aún mosqueada-. ¿De qué va todo esto, Stefan?

-No lo encuentro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo encuentras? –pregunta ella alarmada.

-Lo he perdido. No sé a dónde podía haber ido –confiesa él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Elena intentando averiguar así el lugar a donde Damon podría haber ido.

-Estaba intentando recordar –dice él más para sí mismo que para Elena.

Stefan permanece un tiempo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Stefan? –llama Elena-. ¿Stefan, qué pasa?

-Creo que ya sé a dónde puede haber ido –responde él finalmente.

-¿A dónde?

**00000**

Tras lo que parecieron horas andando, Damon logra llegar a su destino. No fue hasta que estuvo contemplando el gran edificio blanco derruido cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde había llegado.

-Bienvenido a casa, hermano –dice Stefan a sus espaldas.

Damon se gira para encararlo.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –pregunta Damon confuso.

-Querías recordar –responde Stefan-. Este fue nuestro hogar una vez. Creías que volviendo aquí podrías recordar.

-Pues no ha funcionado –dice Damon con voz apenada.

-Tal vez no lo hayas intentado lo suficiente. Prueba otra vez –le anima su hermano-. Demos un paseo por los alrededores. Tal vez así consigas recordar algo.

-Vale, pero antes, no tendrás un poco de sangre para mí, ¿no, Steff? –pide Damon con una mueca medio de dolor.

-Por suerte para ti, he salido de casa con provisiones –responde Stefan entregándole una bolsa de sangre.

Después de que Damon se bebiese la sangre en un tiempo récord, ambos hermanos ya estaban listos para dar una caminata por lo que un día fue su hogar.

**00000**

Tras haber dado varias vueltas al recinto, Damon se da por vencido.

-Vámonos de aquí, Steff . Aquí no hay nada que recordar.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunta su hermano señalando un árbol cercano a ellos, el cual está pelado en algunas zonas con un cuchillo, formando los famosos signos que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaban provocando a Damon.

Los hermanos se aproximan al árbol con cautela, como si se tratase de una trampa o algún tipo de truco. Damon tiene que tocar la corteza del árbol para asegurarse de que es real.

-Lo hiciste tú –le explica Stefan-. Recuerdo que me mandabas a robar la navaja de padre y que nunca me dejabas jugar con ella.

-Porque eras muy pequeño –replica Damon, empezando a recordar aquellos momentos en los que él y su hermano Stefan paseaban por el bosque explorándolo.

-Sigues sin recordar los signos –dice Stefan al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hermano.

-No comprendo por qué no logro hacerlo.

-Tal vez no significasen nada para ti, puede que los vieses en algún sitio y decidiesen dibujarlos –intenta tranquilizar Stefan así a su hermano-. A muchos niños les da por algo durante un tiempo y luego se olvidan de ello.

-Tal vez –se limita a responder Damon.

-Volvamos a casa, Elena debe estar apunto de llamar a los equipos de búsqueda –dice Stefan divertido.

-¿Qué le has contado a ella? –pregunta Damon ahora más sereno y a la vez más relajado.

-Nada. Prácticamente la amenacé para que se fuera. Creo que va a ser difícil que me vuelva a hablar después de eso.

-Tranquilo, hermano, yo te cubro –se ofrece Damon.

**00000**

Cuando Stefan y Damon se reúnen con Elena, esta se lanza a los brazos de su novio.

-Ay, Elena. Me estás aplastando –se queja Damon sonriendo ante la bienvenida de su chica.

-Te aguantas –le responde ella antes de separarse un poco para comprobar que él está bien-. ¿Cómo estás? Me tenías preocupada.

-Estoy bien –asegura él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que la respuesta era sincera.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? –pregunta Elena a Stefan separándose un poco más de Damon, quedando solamente cogidos de la mano.

-Damon, que estaba nostálgico –se limita a decir Stefan y, como si de un chiste privado se tratase, ambos hermanos ríen.

-Veo que os lo habéis pasado muy bien mientras yo estaba preocupadísima buscándoos –se queja ella.

-Lo sentimos –se disculpa Damon en nombre de los dos.

-Estáis bien, que es lo que importa –responde Elena aliviada porque el susto había pasado-. ¿Vais a contarme lo que ha pasado o no?

-Algún día –promete su novio.

Elena está tan feliz al ver que los Salvatore al fin están relajados y en paz el uno con el otro, que no quería acabar con ese momento. Nunca se sabe cuándo volvería a producirse.

-Dejadme hacer una cosa –pide Damon sacando su móvil del bolsillo para escribir un mensaje.

***Grupo: cazavampiros con licencia para patear**

_-Damon: el super talentoso e intuitivo Damon Salvatore se reincorpora al equipo. Al fin os podréis librar del aguafiestas de mi hermanito. No me lo agradezcáis a mí, sino al grupito de vampiros a los que vamos a patear el trasero._*****

Poco después, las respuestas no tardan en llegar. En su mayoría son felicitaciones por volver a respirar aire puro, pero un mensaje destaca notablemente.

_*****__-Elena: como vuelvas a darme un disgusto así, a ti si que te voy a patear yo el trasero__*****_

Damon no puede evitar reír ante el comentario, a la vez que dirige su mirada hacia Elena, la cual le sonríe radiantemente. Nunca creyó que su ausencia llegaría a importar tanto. Ahora más que nunca, Damon se sentía como en casa. Era incapaz de recordar haberse sentido más querido de lo que se sentía ahora. Damon Salvatore estaba de vuelta, y todos celebraban alegremente su regreso.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Bueno, esto ya se está acabando, espero que os esté gustando.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Damon había quedado con Stefan en el Grill, pero parecía que su hermano estaba disfrutando un poco mareándolo, pues a última hora, le había pedido que se reuniese con él en casa.

Nada más llegar allí, Damon empieza a hablar.

-Stefan, acabo de recordar los signos.  
-Eso es genial, un gran avance -responde este alegre.  
-No Stefan, no lo es. Me costaba tanto recordar haber hecho yo esos dibujos porque no eran míos.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Son tuyos, Stefan. Recuerdo que cuando tenías 11 años tenías un amigo imaginario, con el que te ibas a jugar al bosque. Yo siempre te reñía porque te llevabas la navaja de Padre y temía que te hicieras daño. No recordaba aquello porque Padre me había mandado a la universidad y apenas podía pasar tiempo contigo.  
-¿Qué significa esto entonces, Damon? -pregunta Stefan aterrado.  
-Significa que Silas consiguió meterse en tu mente e introducirte esos signos en la cabeza. O puede que no –rectifica él al ver el rostro abatido de su hermano-. Eres su doppelganger, tal vez tengáis recuerdos compartidos...  
-Damon, ¿crees que yo maté a esas personas? -pregunta de nuevo dándose cuenta de lo que eso podría significar.  
-No lo sé, Stefan. Podría ser -responde Damon sincero. Le gustaría poder decir que no, pero las evidencias estaban ahí.  
-Solo falta una víctima -reconoce Stefan.  
-Así es.  
-Y creo que ya sé quien podría ser -asegura Stefan tensando la voz.  
-¿Quién? -pregunta Damon.  
-Tú -responde Stefan clavándole una estaca en el estómago.  
-Silas... -dice Damon cayendo al suelo, dándose cuenta de su error.  
-Al fin he conseguido engañarte, Damon. Lo cierto es que esta vez me lo has puesto muy fácil.

**00000**

Stefan se acerca a los chicos, que están en el campus de la universidad camino a su nueva clase.

-¿Habéis visto a Damon? -pregunta preocupado-. Había quedado con él pero no aparece.  
-Damon me escribió diciendo que estaba contigo, que habíais quedado en casa -le dice Elena.  
-¿Qué? No es posible. Le dije en el Grill.  
-No, dijo que decidiste cambiarlo, que te habías empeñado en marearlo con tantos cambios -explica Elena.  
-Elena, te juro por lo que más quieras que no le he dicho nada de cambiar de sitio -asegura Stefan.  
-Entonces, ¿quién se lo dijo? -pregunta ella.

Stefan se pone pálido al darse cuenta de lo que sucede.

-Dios mío, Elena -dice este-. Silas. Fue él durante todo este tiempo.

Elena, al comprender lo que ocurre, coge su móvil e intenta llamar a Damon.

-No servirá de nada -le dice Stefan-. Ya lo he intentado yo.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunta Elena asustada-. Si algo le pasase, yo...  
-Tranquila, Elena -le pide Stefan-. Te prometo que no le pasará nada.  
-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? -pregunta Caroline confusa.  
-Silas tiene a Damon -responde Stefan.  
-Claro, el sexto sacrificio -dice Hanna-. No era un humano, sino sangre un ser querido.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Hanna? -pregunta Stefan.  
-Silas quiere traer de vuelva a la tierra a su amada. Para ello, Silas deberá realizar seis sacrificios: cinco víctimas cercanas a los enemigos de quien realiza el ritual. En este caso, cinco Cazadores en potencia, ya que ellos lo mantuvieron oculto durante años; y, el sexto sacrificado: un ser amado del doppelganger del que realiza el ritual. En este caso, un ser amado tuyo, Stefan: tu hermano Damon.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que Silas va a traer a la vida a su amante matando a mi hermano? -pregunta el aludido.  
-Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir.  
-¿Por casualidad no sabrás dónde? -pregunta Tyler, uno de los pocos capaz de hablar después de la noticia.  
-Tal vez Qetsiyah quiera ahora ayudarnos -indica Caroline.

**00000**

Todos se reúnen rápidamente con Jeremy.

-Qetsiyah tenía miedo de Silas -les cuenta Jeremy-, de lo que sería capaz de hacer él con la información que los brujos del Otro Lado pudiesen ofrecer. Por eso ninguno podía hablar. Bonnie está tratando de convencerla para que nos diga dónde tiene pensado sacrificar a Damon.  
-Por favor, daos prisa -suplica Elena.  
-Tranquila, Elena -le dice Hanna-. El sacrificio debe hacerse al caer la noche. Aún tenemos tiempo.

Aproximadamente unas dos horas después, Bonnie regresa.

-Ya sabemos el lugar del sacrificio -anuncia Jeremy.  
-¿Dónde? -preguntan todos a la vez.

**00000**

Damon abre los ojos en la ahora incipiente noche. No recordaba haberlos tenido cerrados antes, y mucho menos haber estado dormido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo había llevado hasta allí? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué?

En ese momento, una imagen le golpeó la cabeza: Stefan clavándole una estaca en el estómago. No, no era Stefan, sino Silas. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de dejarse engañar por él?

La ira dejó de tener sentido al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba: él era el sacrificio número seis.

**0000**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Pobre Damon. Ni yo misma sabía lo que iba a suceder hasta que lo escribí, lo prometo. No tenía intención de hacerle esto, pero cuando lo puse a hablar con Stefan, algo hizo **_**click**_** en mi cabeza y decidió por sí sola que Silas utilizase a Damon de esta forma. ¿Qué le sucederá a nuestro vampiro favorito ahora? **

**Mañana, último capítulo del fic. Os recuerdo que publicaré también un epílogo al día siguiente, así que estad atentos ;)**


	16. Capitulo 16

**He aquí el último capítulo del fanfic, disfrutadlo!**

**Os recuerdo que mañana**** subiré un epílogo ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Un grupo de unos veinte vampiros se unen a Silas y a Damon en el bosque, todos esperando órdenes del inmortal. Silas da vueltas distraídamente alrededor de Damon, quien está arrodillado en el suelo aún dolorido por la apuñalada en el pecho. Algo especial tendría aquella estaca, pues la herida parecía no cicatrizar.

-No sabía que tu hermano viese los signos de pequeño –comienza a hablar Silas-, y mucho menos que los recordase. Es lo que tienen los doppelgangers, algunos conservan recuerdos de sus "originales"... Fue divertido ver lo rápido que todos creyeron en tu implicación en todo esto. Solo me preocupaba que te dejasen demasiado aislado y que no pudiese acceder a ti, pero tu hermano y tu novia no iban a permitir que estuvieses encerrado por mucho más tiempo...

Silas continúa su caminata en círculos alrededor de Damon.

-¿Sabes? -continúa hablando él-. En un principio pensaba sacrificar a la encantadora Elena, para hacer una simetría en todo esto: una amante muere y otra vuelve a la vida. Pero luego comprendí que no hay nada más fuerte que el vínculo fraternal. Stefan y tú lo darías todo el uno por el otro, y eso que no sois realmente hermanos -añade esto último con una sonrisa maléfica-. Es una pena que tu hermanito no esté aquí para verte morir. Míralo por el lado bueno, se quedará para consolar a tu pobre Elena.  
-¿A qué viene tanta cháchara? -dice Damon decidido a mantenerse firme hasta el último momento-. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya.  
-Paciencia, amigo. Voy a matarte, pero aún no es el momento. Lo sé, yo también odio esta parte de los hechizos, ¿por qué siempre hay que hacerlos a una hora determinado? Es ridículo...

**00000**

A Elena le pareció una eternidad cuando al fin consiguieron llegar al claro de aquel bosque tan siniestro que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Damon, quien estaba cabizbajo arrodillado en el suelo. "_Esperando la muerte"_, pensó Elena, eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato. No, Damon no iba a morir aquella noche, ella no lo permitiría.

Elena intentó dar un paso hacia delante, para acercarse a Damon, pero Stefan la detuvo.

-Quieta –le ordena.

No fue hasta ese momento cuando Elena comprendió la cautela de sus amigos: no estaban solo en aquel bosque. Una veintena de vampiros les rodeaban y observaban con cautela, esperando la orden de atacar. En el centro del claro, junto a Damon, se encontraba Silas. Este tenía en su mano una estaca, similar a la del roble blanco capaz de acabar con la vida de un Original, pero era diferente. Podía ver sangre resbalar por la punta de la estaca. En un acto reflejo, Elena dirigió su mirada a Damon y vio por primera vez la herida de su pecho. ¿Por qué no se curaba?

Pero la pregunta que más le preocupaba a Elena era: ¿Cómo iba a sacar a Damon da aquí con vida? ¿Cómo iba si quiera a salir alguno de ellos de aquí con vida? El inmoral más temido por todos e indestructible Silas los tenía rodeados.

"_No conseguiremos sobrevivir a esto"_, pensó Elena. "_Este es el final"_, pensaba ella sintiendo cómo su vida y la de los suyos se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

Nadie fue consciente de que Hanna caminaba hacia Silas hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerla.

-Se acabó, Silas –sentencia Hanna con una voz que no es la suya-. Tus días en este mundo han llegado a su fin.

-¡Qetsiyah! –exclama Silas sorprendido y, por primera vez, temeroso ante la presencia inequívoca de un enemigo poderoso.

-Se acabó, Silas –vuelve a repetir esta-. No voy a permitir que sigas causando más mal en este mundo.

Acto seguido, Hanna, poseída por Qetsiyah, lanza un hechizo sobre Silas, similar al mismo que le lanzó 2.000 años atrás cuando lo condenó a la oscuridad de aquella isla. En solo cuestión de minutos, Silas se queda petrificado.

-Aseguraos de que vuelve al lugar de donde lo sacasteis –les pide Qetsiyah al grupo de Elena, mientras los vampiros de Silas comienzan la retirada.

Qetsiyah abandona el cuerpo de Hanna, quien no sabe qué acaba de suceder. Elena corre hacia Damon, quien ya tiene curada la herida.

-Damon –lo llama ella arrodillándose junto a él antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estoy bien –responde él devolviéndole el abrazo.

Elena no puede contener más sus lágrimas y se echa a llorar, en una mezcla de miedo por lo que podía haber pasado y felicidad por el final de los acontecimientos.

Damon la consuela con palabras dulces mientras, en otro lado del claro, sus amigos intenta entender lo ocurrido con Qetsiyah.

-¿Cómo es posible que Qetsiyah haya podido poseerme? Se supone que solo un ancestro con mucho poder puede poseer a un brujo.

Bonnie se aparece ante ellos para explicar lo sucedido, Jeremy transmite sus palabras el grupo.

-Bonnie cree que posiblemente tú y ella tengáis a un antepasado Bennett en común –habla Jeremy dirigiéndose a Hanna-. Lo que os convertirá en primas lejanas o algo así. Por eso Qetsiyah pudo poseerte, solo puede ser posible si la sangre Bennett fluye por tus venas.

**00000**

El grupo continúa en el bosque, sin saber qué hacer ahora.

-Vale, ¿quién se encarga de llevar al Silas petrificado de vuelta a la isla de los locos? –pregunta Damon animado por la idea de no volver a enfrentarse al inmortal nunca más-. Está bien, lo haremos con el clásico sorteo de la pajitas –termina de decir Damon ya que no responde nadie.

-Creo sería mejor ir todos –afirma Stefan-. No vaya a ser que encontremos dificultades en el camino.

-"La compañía de anillo", ¿eh? –bromea Damon-. Mola. ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Cuanto antes nos deshagamos de él, mejor –añade Caroline-. Incluso petrificado resulta escalofriante.

Al fin, los chicos consiguieron librarse de la amenaza de Silas y continuar con sus particulares _vidas_. La universidad no parecía un gran reto comparada con los riesgos y peligros por los que han pasado los últimos años. Y, si la cosa se complicaba de nuevo, se tenían los unos a los otros para protegerse.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia; si hay un motivo por el cual la he escrito es precisamente ese, que os gustase. **

**En un principio iba a escribir otro tipo de trama, pero lo volvía todo muy complejo y era una paranoia bastante considerable, así que opté por algo más sencillo. Espero no haberos decepcionado, si es así, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Este es el fin por ahora. Mañana subiré un epílogo de Damon y Elena situado poco después de esto. **

**Os agradezco enormemente los reviews y vuestro apoyo. **


	17. Epílogo

**En este epílogo, quisiera compartir con vosotros algunos momentos Delena, de cómo es su vida después de toda la trama de Silas. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Elena está en el salón de su casa. Es de noche. Ella y sus amigas han tenido una fiesta de pijamas. Caroline y Hanna duermen en el suelo tapadas con sus mantas. Elena, que dormía en el sofá, se despierta bruscamente y se incorpora en el sofá. Se escucha una brisa y acto seguido Damon aparece sentado junto a ella, con una mano posada en las rodillas de la chica, sonriente. Pese a la oscuridad, Elena puede ver sus ojos brillantes de felicidad. Damon se inclina para besarla.

-Damon... -susurra Elena intentando quejarse, pero coloca una mano en la mejilla de él colaborando a unir sus labios-, no deberías estar aquí.  
-Hmm... -asiente este y vuelve a besarla haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.  
-Se supone que es noche de chicas -logra decir ella antes de que la vuelva a besar.

Damon alarga este último beso un poco más, para luego descender los besos hasta su cuello. Elena le sostiene la cabeza con dulzura, obligándole a mirarla a la cara.

-Nos van a pillar -advierte ella en un susurro.  
-¿Quién, la Barbie vampiro y la aprendiz de bruja? Ni si enterarán de que he estado aquí. Soy como un ninja -asegura este, haciendo sonreír a la joven.

Esta vez es Elena quien se precipita hacia los labios del chico, atrayéndole al mismo tiempo hacia ella, logrando que ambos queden tumbados en el sofá.

La sala se oscurece y al volver la luz, Elena mira con curiosidad a su alrededor. Están tumbados en el suelo del salón de la mansión Salvatore, sobre una manta turquesa muy elegante. La chimenea está encendida, lo que le da a la sala un ambiente cálido y la proporción de luz necesaria para darle sensación de intimidad.

-¿Y esto? -pregunta Elena curiosa.  
-Estoy proyectando esto en tu mente. No querías despertarlas, ¿no? Pues aquí podemos hacer todo el ruido que nos de la gana -susurra esto último con una sonrisa pícara antes de besarla.  
-Te quiero -le dice Elena acariciándole la mejilla antes de volver a besarle.  
-Te quiero -susurra Damon antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

**00000**

Elena y Damon discuten porque, una vez más, el vampiro ha actuado de forma temeraria y lo ha arriesgado todo a una única carta: salvar a Elena a toda costa. Carta que casi le cuesta la vida al joven.

-Soy como soy, Elena –dice Damon subiendo algo el tono de voz-. No puedes cambiarme.  
-Y no quiero hacerlo -Damon pone cara de asombro-. ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te extraña que me gustes tal y como eres?  
-Eres Elena Gilbert, la amante de los santurrones –dice teatralmente elevando las manos.  
-Bueno, digamos que he conocido el encanto del lado oscuro –responde ella con sonrisa pícara.  
-Oh, no sabes cuánto me pone oírte decir eso... –confiesa él acercándose para besarla. Elena sonríe ante el comentario.

Y era cierto, Elena amaba a Damon, no por lo aparentaba ser o por lo que los demás creían que era, sino por quien era en realidad. Lo amaba tal y como es él. Ella era conocedora de su pasado, del mal que ha hecho y que puede hacer; pero también sabía lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por aquellas personas que amaba, de esas tantas cosas buenas que solo Elena era capaz de ver en él, que solo a ella le permitía ver. Porque así es Damon Salvatore, el chico dulce y sincero que se ocultaba tras una máscara de chico malo. Pero esa máscara no funcionaba con Elena, ya no, nunca más. Solo ella conocía la verdadera identidad de su superhéroe particular.

**00000**

Habían pasado años desde que Silas había intentado sacrificar a Damon en un ritual de sangre para traer a su amada a la vida. Elena recordaba aquellos días con miedo, con miedo a que, en cualquier momento, cualquier otra cosa, podría arrebatarle la vida a su novio. Damon le había prometido que nada ni nadie les iba a separar, que no lo permitiría; pero, a pesar de que Elena confiaba ciegamente en él, sabía que ni siquiera Damon podía estar seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa. Aquello no era algo que dependiese de ellos, algún ser sobrenatural podría aparecer en sus vidas e intentar arrebatárselas. Eso era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar Elena el resto de su eternidad: la posibilidad de perderlo todo, la posibilidad de perderlo a él.

Pero no era momento de pensar en el mañana, ahora no. Ahora era momento de vivir el presente, porque eso es todo cuanto un vampiro tiene: un eterno presente.

**FIN**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Bueno, pues este es el final. Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic. Me ha alegrado mucho ver la acogida recibida, sois muy amables. **

**PD: estoy trabajando en otro fic Delena, de cómo sería si Damon no le hubiese borrado el recuerdo de que se conocieron primero y hubiese empezado a salir con él en lugar de con Stefan. **

**Y, sin más, os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leer el fic. Espero leernos pronto ;)**


End file.
